


Jaune phantom arc

by jboy44



Category: Danny Phantom, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 43,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: Danny phantom chased away form earth by the guys in white Arrives in remnant and goes form Teen hero to king of the dead, with his new life came a new family. Now his son Jaune wants to attend Beacon academy to learn more about humans and have the kind of adventure he grow up hearing. with friends , love enemies , monsters and crazy evil things.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Original Female Character(s), Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Danny phantom was currently much older on the run form the guys in white, the group had taken over America forcing him to flee.

Danny was mostly the same at least his ghost form was he was taller more muscular his skin a pale bluish Green his flame had a flaming white ghostly ponytail, he also had a white hoodie added to his outfit.

the snow around him showed the time of the year as he hovered landing on a roof putting his hands in his hoodie's pocket as the ghost genie Desiree appeared, and said, "why hello Danny!"

Danny turned and said, "save the smack talk I normal won't do this but sense it's the charismas truth you can only help other ghosts, so I know you can't twist it! I wish I could be far away form the guys in white so far they have to keep up on all the destruction while hunting me!"

The ghost genie looked saddened, "Oh Danny you are wishing yourself away to save others so pure hearted if any of your family look for you I shall send them to you! No questions asked and an extension of the wish."

before long Danny found himself in a white void where a purple horned humanoid appeared and looked at him, "you are not remnant born nor are you alive or dead!" he said shifting into a dragon.

Danny tried to fly through him at the moment he phase through he saw memories of the other being," you saw my memories too!"

the god of darkness said, "yes that saved time so I shall over look it but you will ruin me and my brothers.."

Danny stopped him as he made his legs into a ghostly tail, "let me stop you right their man! Your brother not only brought back the man he yelled at you for bring back but gave him infinite lives, but he let him keep his magic! He left behind the relics and silver eyed warriors. You know all the things those humans love well what did you leave behind… the monsters they hate.. think about it!" he said tapping his head.

The god roared like an animal, "THAT BASTARD HE WAS SETTING HIMSELF UP AS THE ONLY ONE THEY WROSHIP! He turned me against the first person to see the truth of him and come my way ruining her life forever!" he said roaring breathing fire, "Oh hell to the no! this bastard is going to get it! but first you deserve a reward for opening my eyes!"

Danny then said, "Look all I want is a home some place to be me! with is half ghost half living!"

the god took on his humanoid form and said, "And he doesn't even want the reward! Such pure heartedness Tell you what ghost boy you are strong help me brake the power level tie with my brother and I'll give you a home and a reward you deserve for all you did for that ungrateful other world!"

Danny then shrugged and said," Not like can turn down a god so sure!"

years later the late team was now an adult!

he was in remnants after life made into a new ghost zone in a castle. Danny stood ,his hoodie replaced by a black cape penned on with a green skull. He had a green glowing fire like crown upon his head his symbol remained but was green now with fire details this was his reward his home the new ghost zone as king of the dead.

The dead king then opened a portal he had always liked to visit Remnant but this light was different he saw a young woman with blue eyes and blonde hair she was panting in ripped brown pants, red top the black shoulder part on her left shoulder showed she once had armor but lost it!

She was cut up but still pretty panting as she held the remains of a broken sword before a Grimm dragon!

when the dragon went to bring it's claw down she closed her eyes only to open her eyes to the ghostly person before her holding back the giant grimm's claw with his hand as he said, "you know I never liked you grimm much!" he said holding out his free hand to fire off a red ecto blast.

The blast knocked the Grimm back and made it hold a chest hounded as it roared trying to breath fire but Danny just waved his hand creating enough use to turn it to steam and Freeze the forest around them solid.

the woman behind him backing away at what she was seeing or seeing through. The dragon roared and went in for a bite only for Danny to make an ecto dome around him and in a moment he gave it spikes impaling it's head.

Danny then turned to the scared woman shaking as she asked "WHAT ARE YOU!?"

the king of the dead turned into his human form, "Ikiryo it means living ghost!" his human form had his normal skin and hair color but was dressed in black shirt, black hoodie, black jeans and black boats. The lady dropped her wrecked weapon and said, "WHAT THE OXYMORON!" She said gulping as the guy returned to his ghost form and walked right through her to prove a point making her shiver.

she looked eyes widen at him and asked, "how even?"

Danny then said, "my parents portal to the after life worked but malfunction when it was turned on first and here I am! Half living half dead! And the king of the dead appointed by the god of darkness!"

The blonde haired woman was shaking, "I really want to not believe that but I most as ghost man before me! are you going to haunt me?" she asked scared.

Danny then raised her chin to make her look him in the eye, "do you want me to haunt you? If so how do you want me to scare you?"

the blonde lady's eyes widen at his tone and he said, "…..mr Ghost king sir. Are you flirting with me right now?"

Danny then smirked," that depends are you in to it Ms. I am sorry I don't know your name! Mine is Danny phantom!"

the blonde lady gulped and said, "Goldilocks Goldie for short, Arc!" Danny smirked and she said, "… what's happening right now?"

one year later Goldie was panting in a bed in her arms was a little baby girl named Saphron arc and she panted, " and I just birth the princess of the dead!" she said the little baby girl in her arms giggling as her eyes flashed ghostly green like her fathers.

Goldie took a deep breath, "Ok Goldie think about it logically you are dating the king of the dead…. Yeah we're throwing logic away…. Wait does that make me Queen of the dead? Or not till I am dead ….. wait what happens to my part ghost baby if she…. Not thinking about that!"

Danny then walked through a wall appearing to hold her!

years later in his castle.

Danny was standing before his only Son now a young teenager Jaune arc on remnant but to the dead he was princes Jaune phantom!

he was in his human form before turning to his ghost form, his hoodie became white, his armor became black with silver trim and in it's volume seven style, his jeans green, his boots colors inverted. His hair snow why his eye glowing green. His skin ghostly pale and he said, "come on dad I want to be a huntsmen!"

Danny rolled his eyes, " I understand wanting to be a better fighter and wanting to be the hero but Jaune why would you need sword and shield! You have all my powers unlike your seven sisters."

Jaune then said, "yeah I get it Saphron only got generic powers, Snow got ice, Onryo got tech manipulation as her main ghost power, the Light Dark twins got weather and ground control respectively, Yami got dark ghost fire! And Samara got travel through media and manipulating it. But me I got the whole package of phantom powers! But that's the thing it's kind of boring just using my powers I want a challenge!"

he then went on ," I want friends enemies my own adventure and reasons to improve I want to be seen as a guardian spirit by the living! I want to find a lady who will love Jaune arc but some ghost girl just throwing her at prince charming!"

Danny held his chin, "fine Go to your grandpa's lab and get some forged transcripts!"

Jaune smiled as he became living to fall through the floor down into a copy of the fenton work lab where he went ghost again to see a large ghost version of jack Fenton green jumpsuit with the danny phantom logo instead of fenton works, skin blue hair white his eyes green thei former black parts of the suit white and he had high tech gloves.

Jack smiled as he hugged jaune. " My grandson what can grandpa do for you!"

Jaune then said this, "Dad is letting me go to a huntsmen school in the living world to see the world! But I don't have all the living worlds paper work!"

Jack smiled and said, " say no more! If I can do this for your aunt Danni I can do it for you! I'll have it done faster then you can make mint chocolate fudge!"

Jaune stuck his tongue out, "white chocolate fudge is way better grandpa!"

Jack smiled and said, "I could talk fudge all day but we got stuff to do!"

Later on in the city of vale jaune was walking around his human side's grandpa's sword at his sword as he looked around, "Gee no floating blocks everything in order not as bright and colorful as it is! I wonder if I'll meet our maid summer's family!" he said heading into a club, "why not I am a young guy let's see what one of this things is really like!"

That is when he saw a blonde lady who he bumped into and said, "Sorry first time in the city!"

the woman said, "I am Yang xaio long you blondie?"

Jaune smiled and said, "Jaune arc only boy out of eight siblings and wait Xaio long you most be Summer rose's step daughter who she loved just as much as her own ruby rose!"

the blonde lady jumped in shock as she said, "HOW THE FUCK Y OU KNOW THAT!" Jaune bit his lip and said, "…. I see dead people!?"

Yang crossed her arms her eyes flashing red as she growled she then jumped when Jaune's eyes flashed ghostly green as he said, "I can play that game to lady!"

the blonde lady jumped," Fuck that's creepy to watch!" she said jumping at it as she saw something icy coming out of the boy's mouth and he covered it and said, "you might want to get down!"

She then heard a roar and turned before she saw a flash and watched as jaune changed to ghost form before turning back to the glowing blue tiger ape thing that was transparent and she looked to him, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang was firing off rounds form her gauntlets they phased right their the ape tiger.

Jaune spotted the other humans gone it was just here as he said, "here let me help! " he said waving his hand making the dust rounds glow green so the next one Yang fired it explode into green ghostly fire that hurt the tiger.

The young future huntress said, "Ok the fuck is that thing fuck is you fuck you did?

Jaune make a ghostly ice saber broad sword larger then the one still sheaved at his side and he gave a swing that slashed the tiger's face making it jump back, "in order let's keep it simple and call it a ghost with out getting into subtypes! I am part ghost part human and I infused those rounds with ecto energy So it can harm a ghost!"

The blonde's eyes widen as she fired off more round watching them explode into ghostly fire as she said," THE FUCK CAN YOU BE ALIVE AND DEAD?" She said scared.

Jaune looked at the ghost tiger as it opened it's mouth to fire off a blue ghost ray Only for him to jump int the way of yang and turn his ice blade side ways reflecting the blast back at it, "Grandpa was a smart dumbass and leave it at that!"

The blonde woman reloaded her rounds green like the first ones as she moved out of the way to fire on it, "Ok let's say I believe that you got proof other then…" she said looking through the formerly human person and she said, "scratch that I believe you! How did you know Summer rose was my mom!"

Jaune looked at the tiger as he held out a hand and opened a green vortex, "I can open portals to and form the land of the dead I meet a lot of people both living and dead! My dad even hired her as a Maid!"

Yang blinked and jumped as she fired rounds, "DID YOU JUST SAY MY MOM IS IN THE LAND OF THE DEAD CLEANING YOUR SHITTER!?" she yelled in shock holding her head.

Jaune then multiple to fire off multiple ghost rays to force the tiger into the portal closing it before remerging and said, "she complains about it if it makes you feel better!"

Yang then blinked and said, "ok now Tell me Why I shouldn't use this rounds you gave me to shoot you in the mostly ghostly face!"

Jaune smirked as he bowed and said, " beside being out of your league thanks to my ghost powers I have backing!" he said a portal opening before him as the club filled with ghostly skeleton warriors dressed like and holding the weapons of dead huntsmen and Yang's eyes widen before he sent the army away, "While I don't like to invoke it! as prince of the dead I have command of the army of bushi army but I don't like it call down an army I am more then capable of handling many on my own!"

Yang had her fists up, "and what if I want to show it not say it!" she declared.

Jaune waved his hands making the yellow weapons turn silver, "their I made your gauntlet into ecto metal by charging them you can now touch me!" he then stabbed the ice sword into the ground, "Come on at me!"

yang smirked her aura flaring as her eyes turned red turning on her semblance she went in for punches and Jaune ducked moved and avoided all his training with his dad had given him reflexes, " What if we make this interesting!" he said as techno music came on the club now empty's speaker.

Yang smirked trying to land a blow only for Jaune to block one with his left hand just to show he was telling the truth her eyes widened as she said, "How more interesting!?"

Jaune jumped back, "one of my lovely doubles is djing ten songs if you can't injury me by the end of the fifth song you owe me a dance pretty lady, And also the name is Jaune arc when I am human jaune phantom when I am a ghost."

Yang smirked as she said, " fine Jaune boy I'll dance with the prince of the dead if I can't land a punch to that ghost face!" She said charging in going for punches but Jaune was still avoiding, "Are you using a ghost power?"

Jaune then smirked," No just my defense it's the only school I can transfer to human form with out it being shocking and sense your using your semblance let me use mine!" he glow his aura and ghost energy storming and Yang's eyes widen, "We are a lot alike, your semblance boosts your power, Mine let's me boost anyone's natural ablities for awhile form me to another, using it is I am able to fight my dead the appointed by the god of darkness king of the dead in combat! He still has more skill then me! to over come the raw power edge!"

Yang stared eyes widen as she charged Jaune's body was glowing white and a green with spirals Filling the room with a ghostly chill. Sure she was a tough girl who put up one. Their was more of it then when she used her semblance it was hitting her she wasn't facing a human , she wasn't punching a mindless soulless grimm. She was facing a warrior prince who did had no reason to ever fear death.

All he was doing was avoiding it to show case the difference as he said, "worst part is this wasn't even a good place to show off!" he said smiling as his clone put on song four, "that's the fourth song one left!"

Yang was panting her semblance dying down she turned to shooting off those fireball shots form her ecto charged dust, as she said, "Ok gift fought together and now your beating me… and I am going to have to dance with you! Fuck it's a first date! I am on a date with a ghostly warrior prince!"

Jaune blinked before turning his legs to a tail and flying around avoiding the shots before landing behind her as the song five ended.

Yang then turned and let the ghost take her by the hand as he turned to his human form and span her around as the music changed to classy music for a fairy tale couple's first dance.

Yang was read. On her shoulder she saw a mini her with horns, "he's a warrior prince! He beats you with out trying he upgrade your weapon and he is cute and charming and I spy muscle on the hoodie gap!"

On her other shoulder a chibi yang with wings and a halo said, "But he's part ghost part Dead this is part necro for crying out loud! That's icky icky icky! What would dad Ruby and uncle Grow thing yang!" she said shivering.

the devil yang then looked at her angel self, "oh please qrow is too drunk for it, and he made our weapon better ruby would try to steal him, As for dad what does he know our birth mom left him and true mom is scrubbing other people's shitters in the land of the dead! Hay wait that's right he can take us to see mommy! Don't you want to see mommy again!"

angel chibi yang then said, "ok Devil you win this round!" She said flying off. At that point Yang the real one leaned close till hers and jaune's lips meet in a kiss. She then broke the kiss red as she said," …. And like that I am dating a ghost! …. So you can take me to see my mom?"

Jaune then said, "yeah but doesn't beacon let in, in a few days?"

Yang was then dipped blushing red, "then take me tonight…. NOT LIKE THAT THAT CAME OUT WRONG!" She said panicking.

Devil chibi yang smiled and asked, "or did it!" Angel Chibi Yang then knocked out the devil one with a full sized chair to the head and said, "YES IT DID PERVERT!"

Yang blinked at the sight of it and looked back to prince charming opening a portal and she gulped, "…. Going to the land of the dead…. Gulp!"

a few days later on the bulkhead Yang was hugging Ruby, "my sister! Who isn't going to grill me when I start a relationship unlike other boyfriend's sisters!"

Ruby blinked and gasped, "you have a boyfriend? Uncle Qrow is going to murder someone!?"

the blonde lady said, "trust me that won't be a issue!" that is when Jaune walked up and said, " yeah no one in the arc family fears death Ruby" he said smirking as he had his hoodie up.

ruby looked at him and blinked, "don't seem like anything special to me or let along someone my sister would be…" Jaune then boost his own aura and Ruby then said, "I stand correct on all accounts your like male my sister with a sword…. I scare myself!"

Jaune then chuckled, "yeah my family has that effect on people! Cookie hound!" Ruby jumped her eyes widening only her mother ever called her that and it was when they were alone. Her mom told her stories of someone who could use their semblance to shapeshift so she wants tells. She then raised a hand and said, "how you know that nickname no way big sis could have told you!"

Yang walked over to him as the ghost boy's eyes flashed green making Ruby jump another common trait with her big sister, "dead men tell many tales little red!"

the silver eyed lady blinked and said, "…. I have to go check myself right quick!" she said heading into the bath room.

As they walked Yang said, "you need to lay off the other side information their prince charming!"

Jaune chuckled " why it helps me connect!" he said stopping to say, "oh by the way Weiss Nanna Schnee says I hope your taking care of star dust!"

the Schnee jumped at that and looked eyes widened, he then pointed to a red head, "you there are you the lady who is on the pumpkin pete boxes?"

the red head sighed as she nodded expect it to be a fan who wanted to sigh something but he said, "you should be ashamed of yourself for endorsing that shit! But I guess it's not your fault my sister had an allergic reaction to the stuff!"

Pyrrha gulped and said, "I am so sorry I didn't really want to it's so unhealthy and trust me your sister is not the only one to be allergic, but my family was in debt and I need the money!" she said in panic.

the ghost prince rolled his eyes as he and Yang walked off!

the blonde lady asked, "So how do you know her grandma?"

jaune said, "you appear when you were your strongest as a ghost so she and her husband appeared young moved into the island next to my dad's castle. Known her all my life when me and my sisters would play she would always be the one to throw our toys back, As object don't fall in the ghost zone they float till they reach the next island. People they fall though!"

Yang shrugged, "so that's who lives in that ice manor."

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

In the ghost zone in the phantom family castle Goldilocks was spinning around happily she was in a flowing white dress with a black ribbon belt and black long sleeve gloves, "My boy has a girlfriend!"

At that point her daughters start coming in Saphron in ghost form giving her male greenish skin snow white hair red eyes dress in a scaled up version of her aunt Dani's original outfit, "Please I have a wife and son! Have got to thank uncle darkness when he shows up again for that miracle!"

then walked in the next oldest sibling she yawned, she had long flowing snow white hair that hid an eye a white kimono, her skin pale and blue she had a tiara of ice, "Saphron sister yeah we know! loud and proud but we are focusing on our brother!"

Goldie waved her finger at her daughter, "Snow no need to be bratty because your single! Oh I see you their Onryo!"

the next arc sister to come in stretched, her ghost form had flowing white hair hiding her eyes, She had a black stray jacket on wearing it as a dress no shows showing her pale grey skin. " sorry mommy but I got to agree with Snow here big sis is bring up her miracle baby to much we get it magic!" She said holding out her hidden hand to summon a digital screen before her, "right now how about we focus on our brother!" she said displaying the image of jaune and yang in the bulkhead. " already have controls over the systems of Vale harder than hacking atlas was thanks to them not being so connected."

in a moment a ghost girl slightly younger then the last one walked out arms crossed she was in a white dress black belt black gogo boots, black sleeve like gloves white hair green eyes,above her was a storm cloud, "DARK What did I say about going into my room sis!"

behind her was a color inverted version of her then light said, "Please I went to barrow a pair of socks stop being a drama queen!" She said spinning her hand around as the stone around her came up like floating water and formed a humanoid Golem, "besides I made that room with my powers so we didn't have to share you ow me!" She said her red eyes glowing!

the Twin named light had her cloud fire a lighting bolt at the golem destroying it, "and you think that lets you just walk in!"

Goldie growled and said, "STOP THE FIGHTING I SWEAR THIS IS WHY YOU TWO ARE ON OPPSITE ENDS OF THE CASTLE! ONE DAY YOU'LL WORLD TOGETHER AND WHAT EVER IT'S AGAINST IS FUCKED!"

the twins hugged in fear of their completely human mom's yell.

the next arc slash phantom sister came in yami dressed in a pure black dress that hit her feet and had long baggy sleeves missing the shoulders and with a v neckline, her skin ghostly white hair fiery red as she stretched, " I swear more is as fiery as grandma Maddie, odd because I look like her at least ghost form wise!" she said putting a hand on her hip and using the other to hold a ball of black ghostly hell fire. " by the way grandma Maddie called in she said in mantle still cover identity of Robyn still holding."

the last of the arc sisters then came in a little girl no older then ten in ghost form. She was dressed in a white dress that hid her hands it looked like one massive baggy shirt her legs were only revealed a little below the knee she was barefoot green skinned ghostly white hair that hit her eyes and she was smiling, "I like Oni-chun's girlfriend she didn't freak out about me being a full ghost thanks to that grimm that hit mommy when I was in her tummy or freak out over my eye!" She said adjusting her hair to show her eyes empty sockets with glowing red orbs of light inside the. She then happily went to bouncing her little blue ball.

Goldie sighed sadly at the memory while petting Samara's head as she said, " yeah mommy's sorry again!"

the little girl hugged her mother and said, "it's ok Mommy it was the grimm not you!"

Yami stretched and said, "As much as I love talking about family how about we focus on yang I think we are all still divided on her!"

Snow then rolled her eyes, " yeah my dear opposite sister speaks the truth! Now if you down mine!" She said making a folding fan out of ice to fan herself, "I am hot and I am going to go have a smoothie in my ice fort!"

Meanwhile on the bulkhead Yang was with Jaune when an orange haired girl said, "hi I'm nora blonde boy who looks creepily familiar you like fudge?" Jaune nodded.

the orange lady then ran yelling, "HE LIKE FUDGE! RENNY!"

Yang looked confused while Jaune face palmed while letting out "Crap Kuroyuri! I knew she looked familiar!"

the blonde lady crossed her arms," you mean that grimm ravaged village turned into a mini artic circle by way of ice dust braking!"

Jaune sighed, "it wasn't ice dust it was little boy me with one wicked cold!" he said sighing at it making her blink as he poked the back of her neck making her jump for the cold, "that was just coming in at the time! So that plus cold equals it was the only attack power I had! And I mean that I couldn't even do the generic stuff!"

Yang rubbed the back of her neck, " Really now?" She said looking at him as Jaune nodded, making her go, "I hate to ask but go on what happened and how the hell did you give the world the cold shoulder."

Jaune sighed, "I was like Ten or something close to it I can't remember clear enough! I think the day before I was amazed by my older sister Snow show casing her control over ice and cold and beating the Schnee lady next door in an ice contest. Next day I woke up sick as a dog sneezing ice sickles throwing stars! I am being serious there, it took my mom an hour to stich my teady bear back into one piece."

yang was trying to hold back bot ha giggle and an are you serious look as he said, "Anyway grandpa came in and check me out and said I most have picked up a ghost cold that made my ice powers manifest sooner then they did with my dad and sister! I was freezing! Their was so much cold in me I was dressed for the artic and still had a chill! Then one of those random ass ghost portals that naturally happened opened up when I sneezed my self over the edge of the island. My flight won't work and I didn't have the control to make an ice beam to grab on to so I fell in!"

Flash back.

years ago in under attack village.

Jaune who was Ten in his ghost form. He had on black earmuffs a black artic jacket with white fur around the neck and wrist it was zipped up, his hands had white thick artic mittens with black fur around the wrists, he also had on black pants with was mostly hidden by the jacket white butts with black fur around them.

he also had a white scarf and he wiped his nose and sniffled, "it's ok Jaune boy just do like dad said wait for him to open a portal mom will come out throw the boo-merange and it'll lead her in the specter speeder to you! Just stay in the village."

he then sighed his nose stopped up as he noticed what looked like judge at an empty stand and he took it eating and sighed after swallowing, "darn can't taste it!"

That is when he heard screaming and Saw Nora and Ren running past him when nora pointed at him, "GHOST GHOST GHOST!"

Ren then said, "Nora my semblance won't hide us if you yell and…. GHSOT!" he said jumping into the girls arms as he said, "Eating fudge?"

that is when the nuckelavee trotted up.

end flash back.

Yang said, "I hate to cut in before we get to the good part but I have to pee! So hold it right their!" she said heading into the bath room.

in their She saw Nora and looked at her, "look all you want but if you do it too long it's creepy!"

the orange haired lady said," and a ghost kid some how a living teen isn't creepy? Saved us yes still dead and cold! Oh so cold!" She said rubbing her arms having a chill form the memory as she left.

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Yang came back up to Jaune, "Ok you're a kid your lost, your wrapped up like it's the artic, Grimm attacking you eating fudge!"

Jaune continued his story ," yeah it was at that point I found out flight wasn't an option!"

in the flash back the charging Grimm had knocked Little Jaune sending him skidding across the ground with froze at the contact with him, that is when he noticed fudge on the ground wasted, "…. That's just so sad!"

he then held out his mitten covered hand he tried to fire off a ghost ray but instead ice spikes came out in a heavy rain that seemed to hit the Grimm.

it screamed it had taken ice dust but ice dust didn't have this much kick it moved back. As his left arm stretched as ren and Nora went to hid.

young Jaune's eyes glow blue his aura artic blue and colt as he speed out in front of the arm grabbing it freezing it upon touch sending it up to the elbow where the grimm moved to snap off the frozen parts to brake it off to stop it's self form freezing.

End flashback.

Yang held a hand out, "Wait wait you said you only had cold how did you go super fast?"

Jaune sighed, "ice was my only active power. Active means you need to turn on. You need to turn your semblance on to use your super strength but you always have your normal speed and agility Sam thing!"

the blonde nodded and shock her head," Ok continue! You froze an arm off!"

Return to flashback.

Jaune was breathing his cold breath heavy as he walked towards it freezing the area he past in front of, "I am already feeling bad and you want to attack me!" he then held out his hand again clearly the goal was a ghost shock wave as he moved it but instead a blue wave of cold came.

the grimm fusion roared as it's legs were fused leaving it to try and punch with it's right arm it's only arm Jaune ducked and held his hand out clearly the goal was an ecto energy blade but instead he got a larger then him ice sword so massive it just fell down cutting the arm off leaving it screaming.

it then start to stretch it's arm numbs to try and use them as whips but now Jaune was angry he was avoiding it through speed to make up for his locked phasing power.

Ren and nora huddling form the cold in the area as they watched to them they where seeing a vengeful spirit come back to the land of the living for revenge, In the form of a child.

little jaune didn't know it but someone else was watching through the eyes of the grimm. A lady puzzled by what she was seeing.

the ghostly child was now point blank on it where he screamed sending out an artic blast that flash froze the ruins into mountains of ice the grimm included but the Grimm was soon smashed by an ice spiked fist's left hook.

end flash back.

Jaune was wrapping it up, "I was shocked the wail worked even if it was infused with ice!"

the blonde lady blinked Jaune then cleared his throat," one of the powers in got form my dead was a super sonic scream that puts a banshee to shame! I went for it all hyper ice mode it came out with that, with has the place still frozen like Atlas! Anyway soon after that, that half ghost tracker boo-merang hit me in the back of the head and their was mom in the specter speeder, that's this hover craft space ship thing grandpa made, Anyway she took me home and I guess huntsmen came and saved Ren and Nora!"

Yang crossed her arms blinking as she said, "I am picturing bad ass adorable you right now!"

The half ghost smiled and said, "Even before the family was mostly ghostly bad ass ran in our veins! I mean before he was a ghost his tech and fighting skills let grandpa beat up a half ghost who was stalking grandma!"

the blue eyed land put her hands on her hips and said, "Well shit! Sounds like my kind of guy!"

her boyfriend said, "as his weapon was high tech gauntlets very much so!" the woman adjusted her gauntlets before long the bulkhead was landing and everyone got up with Yang saying, "Well I have chills."

At that point someone named Cardin came up and start hitting on Yang putting an arm right by her to stop her form moving along. A second later Jaune used his shield to fire off a cold blast that Froze his left shoulder and knocked him back, "Lady is spoken for!"

Nora point as Ren shivered, "HE USE ICE!" she said running "THE HE IS NOT OF THE LIVING!"

Jaune then yelled out, "RUDE!" he then muttered, "right but still rude!" he said as he and yang walked off and he said, "Relax Dust device in the shield and sword, well I am using something else to get it working but it'll pass inspection!"

Yang nodded as she said, "yeah big ghost man!"

That is when Jaune spotted Weiss yelling at ruby for knocking down her dust and Jaune said, "oh cut it out and stop being a brat Snowflake! That's what your nana called you!"

Weiss jumped and looked at him scared, "…. How you know that man?" Ruby was hugging him, "that's like asking how he knows my mom! Not even yang know that! I think he talk to dead people!"

before Weiss could say anything Jaune said, " To quote your grandpa, I never liked that asshole and believe my daughter only dated him to make me mad, if only I said I approved she could have been spared her fate!"

The Schnee hugged ruby and cried, "WORD FOR WORD! WORD FOR WORD! YOU CAN TALK TO DEAD PEOPLE!"

Nora then called out, "because that's his people!" she said pointing as all three women ran for it

Yang rolled her eyes, "you know you won't make friends like that?"

Jaune then asked," so I should have lots of pretty women around me?"

his girlfriend was quick to say, "Forget I said a fucking thing!" She said bluntly taking back what she just said.

later on at night Jaune had changed into his Pajamas black shirt black pants with a green ghost on the chest as he walked around and Yang waved, "hay Jaune!"

Ruby want to run but Yang stopped her as she said, "Trust me he's not that creepy once you get to know him…. Well I guess he is but it's in a good way!"

Jaune rolled his eyes rolled and he noticed the girl reading as he said, "Blake that you? It's me Jaune!"

The cat hiding her ears ran over and hugged him, "Jaune it's been years!" in a moment Blake was picked up by the back of the neck by a growling Yang, "he is taken lady!"

Blake snapped her fingers, " Lady I am a lesbian!" Yang dropped her and looked embarrassed, "sorry about that!"

the Cat girl then removed her boy to show her ears and nora said," AND HE KNOWS A BLACK CAT!"

Jaune turned and yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Ruby blinked and said, "Wait how do you two know each other."

The blonde then said, "this asshole bull who is like ten years older then her tried to do things to her and well he would have been a went form Bull to steer but he got away before I was done!"

Ruby blinked before Blake whispered in her ear and she jumped and said, "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!"

Yang's jaw dropped as she said, "…. So cardin got off easy then!"

the cat girl said, "bare headed too! And he came out of nowhere like he was some kind of guardian angel or something!"

Nora then yelled out, "AND NOW HE'S AN ANGEL! THE WRITING IS ON THE WALL PEOPLE!"

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

In the ghost zone.

In the air the ghost of summoner rose was flying she had black bird wings in her normal outfit form her life her skin grey her eyes still silver but now it was solid with silver mist coming out, her ears pointed. Her hood ripped and burned looking more like a cape, her high heel boots landed on ice as she adjusted the sword sheaved at her side.

She then knocked on the door of an ice manor molded after the Schnee manor.

Nicholas Schnee now having pale ghostly skin answered and said, "Oh summon Rose what can I do for the leader of the Fury's and head maid of the king of the ghost zone!?"

The silver eyed warrior put her hands together nervously , "samara's dropped her ball and thanks to our island being higher then yours it crashed into your upper towers window So as head maid I have to ask for it back!"

the old man laughed as he said, "Oh don't be silly this reminds me if the times is should have had with my grand children" he said sadly, " stupid cancer anyway the roof has a hatch for taking off you can fly up and in to get it!"

rose flapped her wings saluting, "thank you sir!"

the old man then went in to see his wife pale Green skin blue ghostly hair and eyes in a simple white snow like dress and white sleeveless glove nana Schnee adjusted her long flowing hair, "What's up honey."

old nick then said, "Nothing my darling Anywyn the neighbor girls dropped her ball again"

outside Summer was flying with the ball, "I am the leader of the furries female angels of vengeance born form the souls of women who fell in battle broken hearted yet I most act as nanny! Stupid king!"

She then stopped as all the light vanished, "great Danny is using void again! Just hold still and wait for him to turn light back on around him or for him to move out of range what old headache of his is it now?"

Meanwhile on earth.

the next day in the forest Jaune was with Pyrrha he used his shield with it's hard light expansion powered by his own ice powers to block a death stalker stinger freezing it n contact making it shatter.

First he had Missed his chance to partner with yang his girlfriend and the only one he could be himself around because she bumped into blake before his invisible ass could get to her. Now he had an over grown bug and thanks to the human beside him he couldn't go ghost.

it would be unneed as it was just a grimm but he really wished she was gone so he could just ectoblast it.

the red head held her weapon in rifle mode shooting it in one of the eyes, making the blonde say, " yeah now do that nine more times!" he said holding his sword out to block a clack strike. He covered the blade in green lighting using his ghost powers again but disguised as dust!

the blade went into a crack making it roar as he jumped back.

Unknown to them Salem was watching through the nevermores eyes for years she was puzzled by this phantom fellow. Sense he easily handled her dragon she looked into it, Stories of ghostly warriors appearing to slay grimm spread like wild fire as new legends. She knew this where true as she had images of all this so called ghost slaying her pets.

She put her finger tips together it wasn't till earlier this week she finally found out why she couldn't find them! She looked at a crystal ball of Jaune appearing form a ghost portal in human form in the middle of nowhere before going ghost to fly off. " they aren't completely dead!"

She was puzzled holding her chin! They had aura, She had seen other ghosts one of a little girl didn't have aura just this ecto energy stuff. She knew their was true ghost and ghost that lived. It was a puzzle all she knew is even while pretending to be human the one she watched outmatched her Grimm.

in the fight Jaune ducked turning intangible for a moment while still visible while the red haired Woman would just see him avoid a claw strike she saw the claw pass through his head. "The dead ruining my plan! How ironic this only start as I want the dead to return to the land of the living now I don't! be careful what you fucking wish for! It might just bite you in the got time ass!"

In the fight Pyrrha was calling out, "We need to fall back! " Jaune held out his shield form it firing off a green burst of energy, it could do this with dust but he was just using his ecto energy for the same effect. The energy blast hit the thing's cracked claw shattering the shell around it and burning the flesh inside away leaving it dissolving at a claw point enraged.

The blonde turned to run as he said," fine but we do it my way!" he said putting his sword in his shield to pull out something and he throw it making an energy shield dome around the thing leaving it trashing making it close. "Thank you grandpa!"

Pyrrha watched the dome shrinking as she said," the hell is that?"

the blonde said, "my grandpa fenton's Fentonworks crush shield. One use only makes a small energy shield that shrinks a little pit as it's power dies crushing what's inside if it can't brake out! and as the device is out side of it yeah going to hurt! I'll have to tell him his protype works!"

Pyrrha blinked She liked Jaune he didn't treat her like she was a queen didn't hear of her fighting records and now she was learning his grandfather was a very skilled weapon's smith with a specialty in defense.

She looked to his shield it was an odd weapon but form what she had just learned makes sense.  
That is when he jumped up grabbing Weiss and using those hard light panels to glide them down to safety at the ruins below.

Once landed he set her down and Weiss blinked and said, "thank you very much!" She said bowing in thankfulness. She could have been injured so she had to thank him for it.

Yang was spinning her relic around in her hand, "yeah that seems to be what he's good at!" she sounded jealous.

Nora then point and said, "and he floats through the air with the greatest of eases Am I the only one sane here!" She said pointing it out. Jaune then gave her an eye flash of green and she said," HIS EYES CHANGED!"

Ruby then blinked," so when yang use her semblance her eyes change and he's semblance is already similar so nothing weird their!"

Later on when the nevermore came back Jaune touched Ruby's back to boost her aura as she did her run to cut it's head off.

it all seemed over but unknown to them the death stalker was still around it's armor cracked as shit. The crush shield almost got it it was missing an eye it's left claw and stinger it was pissed, and fearful of that blonde, but it's master ordered it to find him alone! To force him to change into a ghost.

as the sun was setting.

Yang was outside with Jaune and said, "And while I am happy to be on a team with my sister sucks I can't be with you!"

the halfa then spoke up, "you're telling me! dad told me not to go ghost or reveal myself unless it was against a ghost!" he then had a chill as his breath was seen.

in a moment he changed and turned to see a ghostly shadow hovering it had no face or eyes and looked to be falling apart with trails of mist spear in hand as it charged only for Jaune to hit it with an ecto blast knocking it away, "Relax it's just an echo!"

his girlfriend blinked as Jaune said," Oh right. There is something called the unworld when a soul is sent into their it's aura or ecto energy is ripped away along with form left in a black endless void alone with their thought for all of eternality!" Yang's eyes widened as he said, "An echo comes to be form the stripped away aura or ecto energy they act on instinct!"

he watched it fading away "they can't regenerate or restore energy so they normally don't last long! And act on instinct! As the school was build on a battle ground form the great war, One can say it's an echo of a solider and it only attacked out of instinct!"

That is when the death stalker form earlier appeared and Jaune said, "need to tell grandpa to adjust the power on that crush shield grenade oh well Relax I can handle a grimm easy!" he waving his hand making the things eyes freeze and shatter.

the grimm struggled unable to see Till it touched the echo and the Grimm screamed as the echo phased in as Jaune said, "Wait is that echo overshadowing the grimm!?"

Yang walked back as her eyes widened as the grimm changed the stinger regrow now made of sloppily shaped green crystal. The red became green glowing with ecto energy. The head and claws vanished replaced by a humanoid torso in scale while the left hand was a claw the right hand was a sloppy covered in mist three fingered hand the head was now a gladiator like helmet made of grimm bone crest and multiple eye holes.

jaune blinked, "I knew echos could merge are be absorbed but…. One merging with a grimm… A grimm ghost hybrid this is unheard of!" he said smirking at it.

Yang hide behind her boyfriend as she got her gauntlets out, "less geeking out at it more kill it with fire!" her weapons still had the silver and green colors but now had metal finger covers with green glowing spikes on them, "well I wanted to test out this mods your grandpa made." Even the fingers were tipped in green spikes

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Yang was punching firing off green energy balls form her gauntlets, "how the hell if it's a solider Echo it should have happened before why now?"

the grimm ghost hybrid blocked the shots with it's stinger and went in for a strike only for Jaune to Freeze it saving Yang, as he said, "I got like three theories on that one it's thanks to the fact this grimm was exposed to ecto energy earlier when me and Pyrrha had to fight it!"

Yang jumped back as the Ghost grimm freed it's self and fired off a red ghost ray form it's stinger. In reaction Jaune made three clones. two clones making a shield together to reflect the blast back knocking it back while.

The third Clone, "second it's my high ecto energy that make this reaction happen I mean it's possible I'm like a signal in the darkest void speaking of which!" light then vanished as Jaune said, "Relax yang I can see this fine thanks to ecto sight! Here!"

a pair of green lens sun glasses were put on her face restoring sight but in green almost formless ways she spotted the last remaining clone before her saying, "Void removes light and ecto sight lets one see ghostly energy the patter in the glasses lets it out a little aways head of you! Like sonar!"

Yang smirked while their was nothing directly ahead of her she could see the Real Jaune firing off a beam at the grimm echo only for it to block again making him jump back and end void as he said, "Ok I'm an idiot! The grimm has no eyes the echo has no ideas! It's a blind solider's Echo!"

The blonde then blinked, "Wait say what? You mean it's lock fox semblance that lets it see with out eyes making that void shit useless! That was the scariest thing I've ever not seen!"

the ghost boy then drew his weapon in sword sword mode and covered the blade in echo energy and went in for a slash with was blocked by the stinger strike, "I've been watching his stinger moves it's standard basic spear men moves! I know I've seen the furry's train form a young age!"

Yang then blinked," my mom's underlings….. none of them better be your exs!" she said almost jealous as she, she fired off more blasts.

The halfa then jumped back, "oh lord no! they tried to high heaven but I am just not in to women older than my mother!" he said blocking another spear strike form the stinger with side ways hold, "Look he is focusing on me I am the higher signature he shouldn't even notice you get close and use those claws of yours they are made for ripping ghosts out of solid bodies!"

Yang then charged and jumped on landing on the grimms left side and she grabbed the side the claws on her finger tips going in and in a moment she pulled out and their was the echo as the Grimm returned to normal.

the woman smiled as she removed one claw and gave an ecto charged punch with her left shattering the Echo! " Ok now the death stalker!"

Jaune moved in front of her and said, "cover your ears!" before yang could question it he screamed and in a moment she was covering her ears form what was heard!

The normal one clawed Grimm was struggling to not be through by the horrible sound! It sound like thousand of lost souls screaming in pain and horror more horror then even a grimm could afflict!

Watching on her ball Salem held her head screaming in pain form the sound," WHAT IS THIS TWIST DARK MAGIC!

in beacon every Faunus student with second ears where scream about it being like a drill in all their ears meeting in the middle! And about wishing they had extra arms.

elsewhere in beacon Oobleck was banging his head against the wall while he covered his ears it was horrible the most horrible thing he ever heard, "WHAT KIND OF UNGODLY BEAST COULD LET OUT THIS SCREAM!"

Elsewhere Port was rolling around screaming, "THE BANSHEE RETURNS FOR ME WELL I AM NOT GOING DOWN WITH OUT A FIGHT BITCH!"

in his Office ozpin was holding his head screaming in all his lives he never ever heard such a horrible loud sound he saw the glass around him shattering. " WHAT WICKEDNESS ARE YOU UP TO SALEM!"

In their dorm Ruby held her head rolling around with Blake, "IT'S LIKE IT'S TRYING TO SCREAM OUR SOULS OUT!" her aura was flaring as was small hints of silver light in her eyes!

Weiss was down on the ground crying head between her legs at the horrible sound coming form so close by! Their won't be a glass or mirror left intact at school this night!

Meanwhile in the battle the death stalker soon had it's arm ripped off by the sound sending it flying where it was impaled through the cut by one of beacon's towers.

Jaune then stopped scream fell to his knees and returned to living form panting.

Yang was rubbing one of her ears, "So glad I wasn't on the business end of that shit! But What the fuck was that?"

the blonde boy said, "the wail! The ghostly wail many ghost can do it but the ones it's strongest are Ikiryo and banshees!"

the next day at breakfast everyone who could ear was talking about the wail last night Port had his weapon muttering about the Banshee returning.

Yang rolled her eyes as it looked like ports fight a ghost and made it out with out ghost fighting gear, "dam it he is a badass!" she muttered to herself drinking out of a plastic cup as she looked to the boarded up windows.

That is when Cardin was pulling on one of velvet's ears, "BET THIS HURT YOU LAST NIGHT!"

In that moment Jaune was pulling on Cardin's left ear, "look your ears are real too how about letting the lady go asshole!"

Cardin then let go and turned to try and punch Jaune but hitting his face just made Cardin hold his hand in pain and scream as Jaune said, "Aura Amp my semblance is epic!"

While a few was smiling at this Nora said, "that scream knocked a death stalker through the air to die on a school tower people! And nothing was found other then the marks form where it was flying well nothing but human prints and my teams leader and his little girlfriend came home with mud all over their shoes anyone else getting what I am putting down?"

Ren blinked and said, "yes but they are a couple they could just say they want to make out in peace and didn't see a thing Nora much like everything else!"

Pyrrha then rolled her eyes and said, "please it's not like they are keeping some huge magical secret that would forever change the world if it was learned."

Weiss rolled her eyes and was handing Blake some ice for her cat ears, "All I know is my team had to go to the nurse off because the blood vessels in her cat ears burst wide open making her almost bleed out through her cat ears!"

Jaune jumped as he let out a "I am so sorry…. That that happened!" he said back spacing as he moved along nervously.

Ruby blinked as she said, "Ok Something is wrong and funky and it's not ports socks! As odd as Nora is I think she makes a point at least on the grounds my sister and her creepy boyfriend know more then they are leading on they saw something and we need to know what it is!"

Velvet walked up the Jaune and said, "gee thanks man"

Jaune held his hands out and said, "yeah don't mention it! lady I don't like Bullies and I have a younger sister it's just instinct for me to go bully hunting!"

Yang blinked picturing ghost running form their afterlives form that wail as she shivered, "at least you where unarmed here!"

the blonde future huntsmen waved as he turned, "now you're welcome but I have to go I have other things to do before my next class!" he said his eyes quickly glowing green letting him see his ghost mode clone running around to the bell tower by the end of the day rumors of a ghost boy would be flying and he would have the excuse of in class at the time.

he hoped it would throw Nora and Ren off, he felt like he was being hunted he could handle it but he wanted friends. … but what kind of friends would they be if they only knew the half of him! He needed to know if he could trust them! But how

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day in a training match Jaune had his sword and shield fighting cardin he was ducking and avoiding his mace swings easily he wasn't even blocking. He had great reflexes growing up in the ghost zone. At with point he decide to give the guy a handicap and put his sword away to go just shield.

Cardin growled and turned his mace's fust on making it cover in fire as he swung it at the shield as he said, "Take me seriously Arc!"

Jaune blocked it making the shield spark with green lighting with traveled to the mace and Into cardin's armor making him back away while being shocked and held his head. Jaune watched as he commented, "that's the thing Cardin you are just swinging a stick around trying to smash something not that serious of a threat your like a toddler throwing a fit!"

Everyone was laughing commenting on " baby cardin is angry!" While Cardin was growling Yang rolled her eyes While Jaune was right even if Cardin had more skills he won't be able to land a blow on Jaune. She also so was the only other one who know that spark was ghost powers not dust. Well Nora would probably comment on that as such but she knew for sure.

Cardin growled swinging his mace with both hands at air sending a fireball out. Jaune raised his shield and it's hard light sides came out as it glow blue upon impact the fireball turned into steam. Most would think ice dust but like Nora was yelling, "the cold unalive one use his coldness again!"

Jaune charged getting in close and using his shield to knock the mace out of cardin's hand where Jaune grabbed it and hit cardin's left side with it knocking him away. After words he throw the mace at him landing a blow to the gut.

Cardin groaned in pain as Goodwitch said, "And Cardin's aura is in the red Well done mister arc! But I don't like such bad sportsmen ship!"

The blonde student said, "our job is to hunt town grimm and possible human criminals who the police are no match for! Why the hell would we need good sportsmen ship?"

Goodwitch growled as use used her crop to adjust her glasses Jaune arc he was always prone in class to ask questions leading to discussions that would normally not happen like how long it takes for a grimm to be able to think, and differently each type think as showed by their hunting strategies, and now the port of sportsmenship. He wasn't wrong and he was one of the few who want to learn making him the favorite student of Oobleck and ports, But She was a teacher she hated being questioned so she did not care for the lad. " Mr arc while you make a point and I hate to admit it, this isn't a fight between grimm or a criminal on the run it's a fellow student and someone you may have to fight along side of someday to not end up dead!"

Jaune chuckled as his eyes flashed green, eyes changing colors was a common thing here but as they changed he said, "why would I fear death? It comes to us all? Being scared of that is like being scared of needing a haircut or a bath. It's unavoidable and we need to do it sooner or later!"

the teacher took a step back at the reply She knew Jaune arc was creepy despite his happy friendly outword nature but when he spoke of death or the idea of an afterlife his eyes would change like his true self hiding was coming out. She had heard it but never saw it till this moment in person. She gulped eyes widened pale. As he just walked away like he said nothing. He was a strange boy almost as strange as this rumors of a ghost boy haunting the school.

the bell rung and Ruby comment, "And Jaune was creepy again!" she said pale as she heard his reply it stunned most of the class every time! While some could write it off as being ready to pay the price for being a huntsmen she still couldn't shake it as weird that his outlook was death was only a start. It worried her, mostly as her older sister was dating him!

Weiss blinked as she crossed her arms, "that is a creepy son of a bitch! No offense to his mother!"

Blake nodded her ears up straight, "he talks like he seen what comes after death with his own eyes and don't say it nora there is no way he's a ghost that would be crazy!"

Pyrrha then rubbed the back of her head and said, "But he is creepy odd and yang seems to know a lot more then she let's on as well like I for one work with enough dust to know something is off every time he would use fire dust or lighting dust it comes out Green not fire and lighting!"

Weiss then rolled her eyes and said, "Weiss gauntlets do the same thing she said Jaune gave her something to add to her dust and showed me a round I studied it yes it's just a dust additive. More common then you think to get it to burn with less being used but unlike a normal one this makes the same amount of dust burn twice as long and with a slight raise in normal power. I can't figure out what it is! All she said was talk to Jaune and he said talk to his dad or grandpa! So what ever it is it's an arc family secret he only feels like sharing with Yang!"

Nora some how had a bed sheet over her and said, "boo mother fuckers! The writing is on the wall!"

Ren then blinked and said, "I hate to agree with nora on this but she makes a point ghostly activity and strange happenings happened when Jaune arrived in vale! Their has to be a link between them!" he said some how still sounding like he was remaining calm despite the topic at hand.

later on while collecting sap form forever fall team Cardin where loading a jar of it in to a sling shot and firing it!

As it came towards jaune he saw it and just phased through the tree so it hit that, they were to far away to see him so they would just think they missed and he went back to doing what he was doing happily.

unknown to him Pyrrha had seen it behind a tree jaw dropping as was Ren and Nora was smiling pumping air fists at being right.

as the blonde walked away out of ear shot Nora said, "I knew he was the ghost Renny walking through walls doesn't get much more clearer!"

Ren blinked as she said, "ghost don't age Nora he could be possessed by the ghost child! That can work!"

Pyrrha blinked as she said, "yeah…. Let's go look up how to get a ghost to leave a host! Before it spreads!" she said in panic.

That night when Jaune walked in he jumped as Nora jumped out holding a charm the jump scared him not the charm he grabbed it, it was made perfect if he was overshadowing someone he would have been forced out but luckily he couldn't jump out of his own skin, "yeah nice charm would have worked if I was over shadowed I mean possessed but I am not!" he said back tracking.

Ren held his chin as the three huddled as he whispered, "do we just confront him?"

Pyrrha gulped, "No we need to catch him red handed he could lie and say we are seeing things I know that old theme park it has a mirror maze that's perfect to get him to do it again In front of us!"

jaune then crossed his arms and said, "you know I can hear you right?"

Nora then point at him, "perfect we won't have to think of a reason to get you their!"

Later on while stepping in Jaune's ghost sense went off and he drew his weapon out of reflect he didn't go ghost as he had others around.

but he saw four intact mirrors as the broken ones repaired and each mirror reflected only one of them but then those reflections stepped out as the door slammed and they seemed to change to the middle of a maze.

the reflections had paler colors pure red eyes and a ghostly glow taking aim with weapons as Nora screamed, "HE IS GOING OT MAKE US KILL OURSELVES!"

Jaune looked to his copy looking it in the eye with ecto sight, "this isn't me!" he also saw this double didn't have the ecto energy to even fire a blast it was scaled to how he would be if he was human.

he ducked to avoid a sword swing as more ghost reflections came out spelling out his problem! Can the four of them beat their reflections with out him going ghost.

As if he went ghost they would have stronger enemies and he knew the clones where probably weaker then the original needing numbers, so if he went ghost he would need to use the wail to destroy the place!

As Pyrrha was in a mirror match before screaming as more of her showed up Jaune knew one thing for sure. This was going to suck!

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaune was avoiding his doubles easily his ghost sense guiding him but he saw Nora, Ren and Pyrrha already grabbed their doubles going in for killing blows but he screamed out, "GOING GHOST!"

In a moment he changed form living to dead! The doubles all seemed to gasp wide eyed as they muttered " Ikiryo!"

the human's eyes widened Jaune then let out the wail shattering the building around them and the mirrors making the doubles shatter too! Before long all that was left was Nora, Ren and Pyrrha hugging In fear.

A clown of pure green ghouls shaking in fear as Jaune panted his body glowing with his semblance kicked in boosting his energy to let him stay in ghost form as he walked to the clow growling, "FUNHOUSE!?"

The clown held out his hands and said," your lord ship Prince Jaune fenton arc son of the ghost king! I ain't knowed it was yous! If I had I won't have did it! I won't have did it I swear!"

the stunned team watched Jaune draw his weapon in sword sword mode as he was still to tired for ecto blasts, "How many people!?"

the clown looked confused as Jaune said, "HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU KILLED HERE! ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

the scared big nosed guy said, "I refuse to testify as I may get sent to the unworld for this and I don't want to be stuck forever in a dark void with my thoughts for all eternality!"

Jaune took a slash with his sword cutting the clown in half at the waste the lower body melting into slime as the clown tried to run on it's hands only for the sheave blade to be thrown spearing it ot the ground, "My father the second living ghost and stronger one was appoint king of the land of the dead by the god of darkness and why is that funhouse!?"

the clown gulped and said, "….aaaaaa because he helped him beat up his brother the god of light!" Jaune cut off an arm it melting form the blades anti-ghost metal as he said, " Wrong!"

jaune said, "it's because fucks like you thing it's fun to play with the lives of the living!" he then slashed off the head leaving it the only part of the ghost clown " if I had the strength left form my wail you would be in the unworld but instead go the fuck home!" he said stabbing the ground opening a portal and kicking it in closing behind the still unliving ghost clown's head.

he then returned to living form and looked at his team and Nora held a hand up, "I am sorry prince of the land of the dead the brothers being real!"

Jaune stumbled while bending for his sheave but recovered, "one of them is the other died by darkness and my father's alien hands!"

Ren nodded and said, "Lot to process here! Gods ghosts, aliens In a strange sense! Is it ok if the three of us run away screaming in terror like mad men?"

he then held out a hand and said, "do what you got to do!" the three then ran off screaming and Jaune sighed as he said, "That is what I feared!"

Later on he was sitting out side with yang, "so my teammates are scared of the ghost! That is the worst thing that could have happened say why weren't you scared?"

the blonde lady rolled her eyes and leaned against a tree as she said, "you triggered my ego before I had time to process I was fighting beside a ghost against a ghost tiger! After that I already fell for the man and had no reason to fear the ghost!"

Jaune then sighed, " Was hoping friendship would have done that for them! I mean Pyrrha was happy I didn't want her to sigh something, Ren was just happy as I could shut Nora up, And Nora well she was always trying to prove I was that ghost kid but now she has so so much for all that!"

Yang then coughed covering her mouth, "Well I hate to say it but my team mates just had a battle at the docks involving Blake's old ties to the white fang and shit so while Weiss accept she was part of it in the protest only days we came together, but this is a much bigger secret!"

Jaune rolled his eyes as he said, "yeah" he got up as he continued, "tell me about it!" he then looked around before going ghost, "I am going to need to check on them! My ghost sense went off!"

Meanwhile in the forest around Beacon.

Ren, Nora and Pyrrha were walking when they stopped at a roof of a space pod thing, "well now! This is not a good sigh!" In a moment they all jumped when pink energy was fired.

their was Vlad in a blue prison jumpsuit an alien bar code symbol on it and chains around his left arm , " fenton I smell Fenton!" he called out forming a massive ecto blade to slash only for Jaune to show up in ghost form.

the halfa holding out a hand to summon a ghost dome, "… wait red eyes black hair blue skin Vlad Plasmius! My grandma maddie's ghostly stalker! I can sense you, your not a halfa anymore you completely dead!"

Vlad growled, "Danny's boy I will kill you!" he said charging madding ecto claws around his hands as he flow in his leg's becoming a tail as he charged slashing.

Jaune symbol made a ghost shield blocking it as he said, "Ren nora Pyrrha! Take this!" he said waving a hand making their weapons become silver with green trim, " I ecto charge your weapons! They can hit ghosts!"

Nora took aim and fired off her grenades that explode hurting Vlad," And what makes you think we won't use this on you!"

Jaune took the time to summon a pair of ice swords as he slashed cutting Vlad's chest, "Simple I trust you guys and if you try I'll just take it away!"

Ren was shooting Vlad in the back as he said, "yeah makes sense! But you came to help us why?"

Jaune stabbed took to the air after Vlad who was flying away both with ghostly tails as he slashed his ice swords against a pink ecto shield as he said, "I thought that is what friends where for!"

Pyrrha then turned her spear to rifle mode and took aim the shot being green and she hit Vlad in the wrist chain braking it off.

the former halfa ghost hissed in pain as he said, "that stupid ghost sense you'll be able to find me almost anywhere but let's change that!" he said flying into a coming nevermore a small one in a flock and overshadowing it to hide.

Jaune said, "shit I lost him! Wait I can't sense ghosts if they are in solid bodies!" he called landing as the grimm flow away.

he returned to living form before his team mates and held out his arms, "well go ahead want to use them on the ghost boy now is your chance! Go ahead fire!" he said calling their bluff.

Ren put his weapons away and said, "… he would have killed us if not for you! I trust you leader!"

Pyrrha did the same thing nodding, "should I bow when I say sorry for judging you because you know crown?"

Nora dropped her weapon as she sighed, "what's the point all you did was save us! Ghost boy!"

Jaune then smiled as he pulled out a scroll, " thanks now I need to warn grandma!"

in Mantle.

Robyn was smiling at a text, "perfect my grand daughters minus Samara are coming not that I can't handle Vlad myself I would just like a warning!" she said moving a hand through her hair and looking in the mirror, "I really I need to add more blond highlights at least my happy huntress know my real name as Maddie and my ghostly ties so won't be to much explaining."

to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

A Few days later in mantle five of the Arc sisters were getting off a train in human form they looked like their mother all blondes all blue eyed. Each one wearing matching white long coats with white mittens white pants and white fur boots.

Saphron leading as oldest sibling said, "Ok I hate being away form Terra cotta and our son like this but grandma needs half ghost protection Sisters Vlad is here! Dad's world is in our universe we knew it form all his old headaches that came to us in the ghost zone but this is the first form outside of it!"

snow was fanning herself with a folding fan as she said, "I am happy to be cold where my ice shines bright and love grandma but his who made you boss yes your oldest but your just generic powered!"

onryo held out her scroll opening up the information on all the city with a hack with a wave, "Let's not pick a fight grandma is team leader we know this!"

Dark spoke up and said, "yeah I am wearing a necklace with my name on it same as light so no twin mix ups in living form!" Light nodded.

Yami had a trunk, "I have us all cover weapons of simple swords and shield no dust like grandma wants with her hate of the current leader of the dust company we will be using her ghost gadgets and I have our cover paper work and all that ready!"

Onryo then tapped and said, "And I just upped his I am not an ass I donate to the poor donation to double what it was! And we are in the network digitally now you all can walk I need to get a move on!" she said walking in to a bath room where she went into a stall and went ghost vanishing form sight she walked through a wall before jumping into a camera.

She then traveled through a digital copy of mantle and atlas her ghost tail looking like a lighting bolt as she said, "So much easier to get what I want form the inside!" She then came to it with a smile.

the digital atlas vault and she saw with a camera the relic and the winter maiden on life support, "only letting winter visit her so horrible! My eldest sister needs a power up and she means more then Some rich bitch! Texting location not Saphron! And now to check on the penny project!" She said happily flying right through security programs and fire walls with her ghost powers.

Meanwhile.

yang was on beacon's roof at night walking around but she heard a voice and a colt breath behind her, "Can't appear!" Yang shivered and gasped as she felt two kisses one on each cheek.

the blonde was red and jumped, as she muttered, "am I surrounded by clones of my boyfriend right now!" She felt a hand grab both of hers and a pair of arms wrap around her wave and kiss her neck as she shivered and gulped, "…. You bastard!"

one of the jaune's chuckled and said, "Well I heard about your teams night out on the news nice to know why my girlfriend can handle herself but I did not like that blue haired bastard."

Another Jaune Yang could tell as direction was different, "but don't worry one of the mes is scaring the shit out of him right now! The ghost of beacon is quickly become a legend know far and wide!" Neptune's scream could be heard all over campus.

Yang nodded as one Jaune said, "Also We have a Guest with is going to be hard to hide! Meet me away form beacon's camera and Cinder Mercury and emerald are spies for Salem I'll explain as we travel."

After walking to the forest as Yang said, "if I heard this Salem shit form anyone else I would call it crazy but you know one of the brothers personally as he gave you that hoodie as a birthday present!"

jaune just one reappeared having long sense remerged, "yeah I know!" That is when they came to the ghostly glowing form of Samara bouncing her ball in the forest as she spotted and waved, "hi oni-chun and oni-chuns girlfriend!"

yang petted the little ghosts head and said, "their's the cutest little ghost, well for now! At least Any how what brings you to beacon?"

the little ghost girl said, "oh my big sisters were off to help Grandma in mantle and keep Vlad away! And mommy want to be alone with daddy so instead of asking the schnee's next door to sit she told me to go to beacon and hang with big brother!" she said happily.

Yang held her chin as she said, "I take it she will be in your dorm room with your team…. But how do we confirm this cinder emerald and Mercury stuff with out revealing shi…I mean a thing!" she said catching her!"

jaune sighed as he start removing his armor and weapon as he said, "simple their yang…. I tell him about it but he can't see the ghost of beacon with anything that could link him to jaune arc no Armor no weapon!" he said showing his hoodie had a green danny phantom logo on it while he was a ghost. "with means Samara yang I trust you to get the stuff to my dorm!" he said as he watched the stuff return to how it looked when he was human cut off form his ectoenergy.

he then head off.

later on Ozpin was in his office talking to James ironwood who was saying, " I don't like how you teach your students ozpin this ghost nonsense is just that a nonsense!" that is when they heard a chuckle of a new voice and Jaune appeared leaning on a wall.

James drew and fired but Jaune walked through it and then him making him shiver before he slapped the general, "ghost can touch you but you can't touch ghost!"

Ozpin spat out his coffee as james backed away in shock at being correct quickly looking at the teenage ghost as Jaune held his arms out, "No no Ironwood ozma!" Ozpin jumped up in shock cane out, "HOW DID YOU KNOW MY ORIGINAL NAME!?"

Jaune sighed having screwed that up, "Ghost man I haunt your school! I hear everything that happens here!" he said wasn't a lie complete, "but as I am a stand up kind of guy or at least was depending on how you look at it, Want to let you know Cinder Wall Mercury Black and that emerald chick are up to no good! I highly doubt you'll take the world of a dead man! But at least I tried!" he said vanishing he was just invisible he wanted to see the reactions.

James was looking around with his gun as Ozpin sighed, "so what was that about the ghost being nonsense Jim?" the general said nothing so Ozpin got up walking with his cane looking out, "now this is a warning of odd kind! Jim!"

the professor held his hands on the top of the cane as he said, "On one hand he could be warning us because he is dead thanks to them! On the other how many fables start with a lie form beyond!?" he said torn on weather or not to take his ghost of beacon's warning as truth!"

James ironwood looked around, "dead men aren't suppose to tail tails ozpin!" he said looking around for him!

the headmaster looked to the other one, "And yet one has before us! I guess we must understand by what he meant by no good it's so vague, if we react we could be over reacting to something as trivial as cheating on tests! Or if we don't react ,they could be her spies!"

James still had his gun out looking around, "Fair points after all , the only word we have is of a dead man! I'll see what I can dig up!"

the next day Iron wood said, "nothing no information on them other then joining the school much like Blake!"

Ozpin sipped coffee on his desk he had drawn the symbol on the dead young lad's hoodie, " yes but they could just be form outside the kingdoms and crossed boarders illegally hardly something worth running them down with your paladin mechs. We don't have enough to act on this!"

James had his hands crossed behind his back, "I know Ozpin I am still disturbed by last night I have a mark on my face form the blow he delt me yet he did not appear on camera just us reacting to him not even his voice carried! On to it! if the dead could help us why did they not acted till now?"

Ozpin got up, "I can think of two options one the threat was ever great enough to justify it or Two our ghost can be explained!" he said looking out the window holding his cane.

the general turned and asked," if you can explain him I am all ears!" Ironwood was handed files, " I did some digger their have been numerous semblance where someone could use it to cast their Aura to somewhere else! or relay messages through aura alone! Maybe that was what happened a dying breath warning us while the ghost activity my students are talking about is only a coincident!"

Ironwood walked to him and said, "Ozpin sir with all respect that matches up way to much to be a coincidence!" he then noticed the drawing of the symbol, "I see our ghost has you shaken as well Ozpin!"

the professor held his cane with both hands and spoke up, "never in all my years have I seen such a thing Jim and that is saying something!"

to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

In Atlas Saphron who was in ghost form was Talking to Fria the old maiden smiling, "it is so good to have another visitor one who choice to come around instead of being order to! It's also a comfort to know there is a here after!"

Saphron was sitting legs crossed, "I know I enjoy comforting the soon to be dead that there is another life it's not like you all believe it's more of a second life in a strange place were the sea is air and islands Float!"

the old maiden nodded as she asked, "oh well deary can I ask you this I out lived my husband will I find him in the afterlife!"

Saphron then spoke up, "if he hasn't gone up, gone down, fell victim to the wicked things people dream up or been reborn you'll find him it'll take who knows how long but you'll find him, and you'll have all the power you had in life and then some!"

Fria smiled as she drank a cup of tea made by the ghost girl, "nice to know What a nice ghost lady you are! But I feel silly if we all go to the same starting point in the after life and can work our way up or down, then I was good all that time for nothing, I would have had so much more fun and partied so much more as a young woman!"

Saphron nodded as she said, "wish I could stay longer but Winter is coming!" She then vanished from sight just invisible and getting out of her seat not leaving the room.

Winter walked in and saw Fria drinking form a cup she shrugged if off as her having used magic to make it herself as she said, "good evening Fria!"

the old woman rolled her eyes, "please you are ordered to be here your kindness is forced fake I would rather leave my powers to a ghost then you!"

Meanwhile at Beacon.

Yang was using a laser point to draw the tired Blake's focus to her, "come on Kitty cat you need to sleep! I almost died hunting for my birth mom let me share my tail to drive it home!"

unknown to them Samara was walking around invisible looking around the school behind them when she came to the students form the other schools including emerald mercury and Cinder.

they where having a séance Velvet and her team where leading it as the bunny said, "may the ghost show up!" Samara then popped up in the middle and yelled out, "BOO!"

In a moment the massive room of student ran scream running eachother over to get out of the way!

one student pulling and ripping off mercury's left pant leg revealing his metal leg and he stumbled tripping ripping the other leg to reveal another metal one as he said, "fuck!... I just bought those pants!... where the hell is that ghost girls eyes?"

samara yelled, "I DIED BEFORE THEY FORMED WHEN MY MOMMY WAS PRENGANT WITH ME STUPID GRIMM!" the students all froze and paled before continuing their mad dash.

Coco said," the ghost of the child who never was! Was not ready! First the big one now a little one! Why did you honestly summon a ghost Velvet!"

the bunny was crying, "I wasn't trying to do it! I swear!" her teammate Fox then said, "we're contacting my grandma later!" he said running for his life.

Jaune in his armor and weaponless ghost form showed up and in a moment formed a child leash out of ectoenergy and pulled her along she was not moving on her on laying on her back arms crossed pouting, "Don't pout at me young lady! No more running off!" he said vanishing form site with her.

That is when Ruby walked by, "Why the ghosts? They weren't here till this year started!" unknown to her Ozpin held his chin upon hearing it.

in his office, ozpin was talking to ironwood and Glynda as he walked around. "As Ms. Rose pointed out the hauntings start this year or slightly before it! witch leads us to what thoughts on our ghost problem?"

the blonde woman held her crop under her arm, "that the ghost are haunting a student! Or someone in the city who is around here! And with the warning of Ms fall and her team mates well two out of three of them the timing isn't matching up!"

ozpin nodded as he said, "I also looked it up the team became students a little over a week before the tournament that would have got them in and I confirmed Ms Fall has been away form school for much longer."

ironwood held his chin, "so you think she could be a spy!? Ozpin this is just conjecture and for all we know she could just be a ringer a real huntress hiding as a student to help the school win! Dirty but not a crime! It would just eliminate all of her schools students right away!" he said pointing facts out.

Ozpin nodded as he sat down, "That is true James very true!" he said his cane down and interlocked his fingers as he rested his elbows on his desk, " we need proof! Solid proof of what our ghost's warning meant! But we don't have enough to even search their temporary dorm!"

ironwood was walking around thinking, "maybe not officially but we can still use stealth let's say she is a ringer a simple carbon dating of a hair will prove her age if her age isn't the stated seventeen on her papers we have her as a ringer and just ban her! Simple over an done!"

the headmaster nodded as he said, "let's do that then James!"

later on Cinder and her team's jaws dropped as ozpin held the papers down as he said, "We carbon dated you cinder your in your twenties your age doesn't match your papers we have to assume you are a planned ringer and bar your school form competing this year!"

Cinder's jaw dropped as she left with her team mates as she smirked on the way out, "thought they found something important out we don't need to fight for it to go off with out a problem!"

back in the office.

Ozpin sighed as he sat down, "A ghostly warning about a ringer! Our ghost hates cheaters! Or at least hates her!" he said getting up and grabbing his cane. " let's see if the activity continues now!"

Elsewhere people where booing and throwing things at the haven students for it as one student said, "We didn't know we were cheating we swear! Our headmaster did not approve this!"

ruby had her arms crossed watching as she said, "I find out about robot lady and now cheaters! Wait Yang warned me to stay away? How did she know she was dirty!" she said holding her chin.

She walked around spotting Weiss as she said, "you smell something more fishy then just a ringer too Weiss?"

the Schnee had her arms crossed and said, "for once we are in agreement I was just by Team Jnpr's door I heard five voice speaking one sound like a little girl that Jaune called sister, doesn't sound like much a family member visiting but I stayed and wait only four people walked out no fifth one not even in the room!"

Ruby held her hands out and said, "please I know a girl with s stealth semblance her shy ass was always walking around unseen."

the Schnee rolled her eyes, "if it wasn't for the dust additive that doesn't match anything known on this planet I would have assumed that! This ghost stuff start close to the start of the year Ruby and I think the Arc family is the heart of it! some how! "

ruby held her chin and said, "you mean like some kind of ghost talker thing where the ghost seek out a living person to help them move on? I mean in that what after the ghost moves on their remains are the additive! That would be creepy I mean it would be soul dust!" she said shivering.

Weiss shivered too as she said, "…. I hate to call that logical but it's a strong logical possibility! Your sister knows more then she let's on! But she is talking to Blake so you me Spy on Jaune!"

unknown to them a ghost clone of Jaune was invisible watching Jaune had three clones walking around in ghost mode! Spying gathering information and helping him keep his secret follow that Jaune around all they want they won't see a thing.

Meanwhile

Elsewhere in a ruins of a city Qrow was hiding in a building drinking when he heard a voice say, "Can I have a drink?" he then jumped.

their was a ghost lady Green ghostly flowing white hair a figure most models would be jealous of, dressed in a black sideless ankle length skirt that showed off her smooth legs with had white high heel boots. She had a black tank top that only had a left shoulder with a white danny phantom logo on it. white sleeve like gloves.

the lady's green eyes were glowing as was her Qrow was shaking as she said, "Well going ot give a lady a drink I'm sorry I forgot to give you my name. Danielle phantom or Dani phantom! You?"

the drunk gulped as he said, "Qrow Branwen!" he said handing the drink over happily.

to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

t the dance Yang was in her dress Jaune spinning her around as she smiled, "well aren't you a prince charming!"

jaune smiled happily as he said, " your sister and Weiss are spying!"

the blonde lady smiled, "Well Neptune stood up Weiss and Ruby is a wall flower like Pyrrha! So I guess their jealous!"

Ruby then head out where she would have her encounter with the masked cinder!

The next day in the forest Jaune was in his ghost form Armor holding his weapon in sword sword mode as yang was Looking to Samara who was arms crossed growling.

Jaune then said, "Sorry little sister!" he then hit a button making the gap between the blades open and glow and a vortex sucked in Samara who once inside said, "YEAH I CAN'T PHASE OUT NOW HIT REVERSE!"

the male phantom did it making the little girl ghost walk off pissed as fuck! As much as a little girl could be and yang gasped, "What the fuck did I just see!?"

our phantom of beacon turned to normal living form and said, "the mods I asked grandpa for! It's the parts of his ghost capture fused into my shield it only works in sword sword mode! But I can drain the ecto energy form the ghosts it holds to recharge myself! So it's a trap and spare battery for me! That way if I use the wail I don't have to aura amp to stay ghost mode! With so little power!"

yang clapped as she said, "bravo bravo!" she said stunned, "…. Why the hell didn't you think of it before!"

Jaune shrugged, "didn't think their would be this most ghost activity in the kingdoms! Outside sure but not inside I want to Blame Vlad but over the phone grandpa mentioned I am kind of an ecto- beacon with my power level! So they could be drain to me thinking it's a lot of ghosts instead of one!"

the blonde nodded as she said, "So that ghost tiger may have followed you form the ghost zone nice to know, But what happens now?"

the arc shrugged as he didn't know how to answer right now.

Meanwhile outside the kingdoms.

Vlad was roaring as he fired off ecto rays destroying Griffons when a flying jellyfish grimm spoke, "you most be vlad!"

in her castle Salem was watching, "I am using this pet of mine as a phone if you will! I've been watching this ghostly goings on sense they started You know about it! you are one! My goals are to crush humanity help me and you can have what ever you want a castle slaves minions be the last king of a kingdom!"

Vlad rubbed his chin as he said, "really now you wanting me to work for you?" he then laughed and fired off ecto beams form his eyes, "VLAD WORKS FOR NO ONE!"

he then flow off laughing like a mad man to the artic, "Maddie I sense you!"

in a moment a barrier turned out! stopping him it was a ghost shield, "Really you turned that heating system in to a ghost shield? I don't have a living form I can't get in!" he roared banging on it like a savage animal

onryo was hovering in the air watching with her electric ghost tail, "thank goodness that worked this kingdom can't handle him!" she said watching him flying away, "and neither can we! The six of us may be able to match our brother in power but not Dad! Not grandpa and Not Vlad! He has to much skill!"

Later in Vale.

Rwby blinked, "Wait wait wait!" she called looking to Port who said, "you lead me yang Nora Ren and Jaune on a mission to mount glenn? "

Port nodded as he said, "We would bring Weiss and Blake but Blake has been unhinged with the white fang activity so she needs mental health leave same for Weiss, Following her freak out and attacking of Neptune this morning!"

Jaune was listening to this as he muttered a "ok and beside the Grimm I heard their was ghostly activity their!"

the professor had his hand behind his back, "you don't have to tell me twice mr arc you are talking to a man who out ran a banshee! But I would rather not talk about my encounter with that ghostly woman! Now rest up we move at day light and if any of you have a dog please bring it they can detect Grimm!" he then left.

Meanwhile in mountain Glenn's underground.

Roman was walking around cane in hand he had heard a sound and spotted a Light of pink and went to investigate, " Ghost can't be real Roman it's just noun sense!"

that was when a skull headed Echo with a hat jumped out and tackled him! Making him scream as it went in!

Roman held his sides screaming as he looked in the mirror to his horror ghostly rings came making his head look like a skull before it returned to normal.

new memories flowing in to his mind! And a symbol that matched all the art work of this ghost of beacon.

he got up and yelled as the rings came pink and changed him! His outfit was now color inverted he had a skull head his cane remained in his hand but changed the grip now a skull the jaw could act as a knuckle guard if he used it was a melee weapon.

Roman held his head as he comment, "walker! That's who you where the Echo of? Well thanks for the new lease on life and power up! I might be able to get out of Cinder's way alive now!" he said before phasing through the walls as he took flight.

he landed on a ruined building as he waved his hand, "Now let's use that minion summon power of yours walker lots of remains to get them from!"

he said waving his hand only for Ten of Walkers old henchmen to appear now in gangster suits holding tommy guns and hats with sunglasses, "….. Really I can only summon Ten well beggers can't be choosers let's get this going."

the next day when our team made it to mount Glenn the ghost minons came out.

right away port fired but nothing happened only for Ren's shots to knock one back before they fired making jaune go ghost before their eyes and summon a ghost shield and he let out a cry of " FUCK!"

Port remained Clam while Ruby's jaw was dropped, "ok an Ikiryo a living ghost! Well you had us all fools their for awhile didn't you boy!"

Ruby then looked around as the rest of her class mates where avoiding ghost ray gun shots and firing back landing hits, "…. Wait why aren't you all shocked."

Yang throw a punch knocking a ghost back as she said,"…. I already knew as did his team mates."

Ruby growled as she opened her Scythe, "wait he's a ghost….. YOU COULD TALK TO MOM THIS WHOLE TIME!" he then tackled her sister," I KILL YOU I KILL YOU I KILL YOU TILL YOUR DEAD!"

Jaune just waved his hand making Ruby and ports's weapons go silver and green. Port fired on one saying, "Mrs Rose less venting that your sister got to say hi to mommy and more protecting your dog Zwei! Mr Arc has ghost charged our weapons we can hit them now!"

Jaune dropped his shield and quickly hit the button absorbing the ten ghost with a swing as he said, "don't be already grouped enough to catch!" he said smiling," I guess I have some explaining to do!"

port rubbed his mustache, "Only on why you wear the symbol of that ghost Jack fellow who saved my ass form the banshee but doing basically that but with his gauntlets!"

Jaune held hand up, "oh that's my grandpa!"

the professor said," then I have no questions."

ruby was up and said, "I have many questions."

Samara then popped up and said, "Boo!" ruby then jumped so high she was on top of a ruined building shaking.

to be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

In the ruined City Jaune was swinging his weapon around in living ghost form, "come On… this is troubling!"

Port walked up and said, "And what troubles you my fine ghostly lad?"

the ghostly Teen said," well if you most know sir. My ecto sight sees a ghost but my ghost sense isn't going off, that means it's a living ghost like me one that's not natural!"

At that moment Ruby fell down a tunnel and was confront by Roman as he through his cigar away and put it out with his cane, "you got to be kidding Red! where ever I go you ,you end up! Are you stalking me!"

ruby had her scythe, "just chance! I know your working for Cinder Jaune told me! if only we had solid proof she was more than just a ringer for her school!" she said slashing at him only for her eyes to widen as the scythe went right through him.

she turned back and said, "please tell me that was semblance!?" she said jumping and begging but she then watched Woman go ghost and screamed.

Roman said, "yeah I know creepy as hell but it'll work! I end up like this when this shadow of a dammed soul hit me giving me it's ghost powers and some of the original's memories to know how to use them!" he said firing a Pink ghost ray form his cane, "I'll do this job make it look like I died and I'll be free of Cinder haunting where I chose to!"

Ruby avoid the blast as she turned to go for a slash again the scythe once more phasing through, "How Jaune gave this thing the ghostly touch!" she then went to fire but nothing came out. "…. Oh no ghostly charged ammo no can slash ghost! That would have been useful to know Jaune!"

Roman fired off a pink cane blast form his cane keeping her stuck, "really hate to do this Red, " he said bending over to look at her struggling but the net was shocking her, "I really do you're a pretty young thing…. That came out wrong I swear!"

The silver eyed warrior yelled, "I HOPE SO CREEP!" she said covering herself as she was shocked.

Roman then rolled his eye and hit a button, "their the train is rolling by soon!" he then took on his living form, "I'll simple make it look like I was to close to the blast train they'll think I died with nothing left while I escape in my new ghost form! We're ahead now so oh well not everything will be perfect but still big hole tunnel for grimm to come in! big chaos like she wants. So her underlings can get good will by fighting to stop them!"

Ruby growled, "REALLY I'LL JUST SAY I TOLD THEM YOU SAID THAT!" She said smirking like she had him.

but roman hung by the tracks and said, "Sorry red but you can't trust the testimonial of a dead man! It's why your friends word meant nothing!" he said holding out a hand to grab on to a train bar as it passed down as he tipped his hat with his free hand Setting Ruby free.

Ruby got up screaming with her hands to her mouths, "YOU UNDEAD ASSHOLE!"

before long she could hear the Blast echo as The group showed up and she said, "you know what this means?"

In the city of Vale the grimm were swarming as the huntsmen and students fight against them.

Coming out of the tunnel was what looked like Yang, Ren Ruby Pyrrha, Nora, Port and a living Jaune.

Port fired one on one, "We need to close this whole!"

Yang fired off shots at Grimm while Ruby was running around slashing, "yeah but how!"

Pyrrha just remind focus on the grimm as she was not a good enough actress to sell this much like ruby! She thought as she held her weapon as a rifle and fired killing a creep with a shot to the head.

Nora slammed her hammer down on an ursa, "COME ON GRIMM BITCHES I WILL SMASH YOU ALL!"

Ren was jumping firing on the twin headed snake, Only to smile as the ghost form Jaune with no armor or weapons to show up and freeze the tunnel solid leaving a layer of ice below stopping the grimm, "Hope you don't mind a little help form a dead guy!"

Samara then popped up and held out her hand firing off a blue ghost ray that shoot down a nevermore, "and a little ghost girl!"

coco spotted the ghost girl and said," just sad!" she said firing on it!

Yang glared as she watched Cinder and her fraction fighting the Grimm beside them as she muttered, "that bitch…. Samara is right I do want to make like a monkey no offense to sun!"

Port was now using his axe to kill the Boar like Grimm, "this is one hell of a day!" In a moment the Ghost jaune phased through him while moving back to shoot on a griffon.

The living Jaune whispered to him, "and with that port has lost his memory of ghosts!" the ghost copy nodded as both gave a fist bump covered by the Grimm horde.

by the end of the day the horde was down and cement was being poured down the whole on top of the ice restoring the safety of the city.

Watching it all in ghost form Was Roman as he smiled, "Oh happy day I was reported dead!" he said walking off as he lit a cigar! " now just one last thing to do!"

Later in beacon Ruby growled as she looked at a card saying, "when you turn eight teen call me little red!" She ripped it up, "CREEPOH!"

Elsewhere in the Ghost zone.

Dani was showing Danny the paper with had a picture of Jaune the ghost of Beacon now declared the ghost of Vale " isn't my nephew just charming in print almost as charming as this guy I meet!"

Danny held his hand out, "Stop… a black and white camera made him appear good to know!"

Goldilocks walked up taking it and in a moment put the picture out and put it in a frame on a wall with the pictures of her other ghostly kids in mantle, "and for the wall of pictures!" she said with a smile.

the living queen of the dead then walked out of the room.

Danny held his chin and looked at them all and smiled, "Those are my babies!" he said happily even noticing one of Samara scaring the students, "… and I am proud of every last one of them!"

Dani smiled as she said, "anyway his name is Qrow starts with a que not a cee!"

the next day in vale

Ruby was yelling for her uncle Qrow to kick Winter's ass.

Weiss face palmed, "I feel like I am missing something! Did something happen you aren't telling me!"

ruby just blinked and said, "that criminal roman torchwick called me cute and gave me his number!" she covered her mouth as she widened her eyes this was true but not the secret she had to keep.

Qrow could he heard growling in rage.

to be continued.

omake Jaune phantom arc chibi.

winter walked up to Weiss, "we most get you out of here this school is full of nonsense with it's ghost stories!" that is when she screamed when she saw armorless Ghost jaune walking through a wall.

ghost jaune said, "What I'm a ghost I walk through walls get over it lady!" he then walked through the nest one and Winter fainted eyes spinning and panting pale.

Winter was muttering " ghost ghost real life ghost!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Real life ghost? I think you mean real dead ghost sister dear sister!" she said walking away.

end omake.


	13. Chapter 13

A few months later.

qrow was shaking in ozpin's office with Glynda Winter and ironwood.

Ozpin was eyed widen the old crow had blown in to a breath test to prove he was sober as he said, "I haven't had a drink sense that night I met this ghost lady! I think I was so drunk I did things with the ghost!"

before anyone could say anything Jaune no armor or weapon in ghost form popped his head in and called out, "FUCK YEAH YOU DID ASSHOLE THAT WAS MY AUNT!" He then point to his eyes then Qrow, "I am so fucking haunting you!" as he phased back into the wall.

winter was on the roof shaking as Qrow panted like he was having a heart attack but the other three were fine.

Ozpin got himself more coffee as he said, "We have sadly gotten use to it! he warned us something was up with Ms. Falls team turned out they where to old and were ringers. Got the whole school banned form the tournament! Didn't think lionheart could sink so low!"

Glynda then crossed her arms, "yet the activity continues! I still say there is more to them then what we found or else the haunting would have stopped sir."

James then laughed as he held his hands behind his back, "Glynda you know the activity start before Ms. Falls team arrived what ever is keeping the haunting happening is not their the ghosts just doesn't like cheaters!"

Ozpin rolled his eyes, "As much as I am enjoying this ghost talk I most bring us back to this Fall maiden problem we are having it's only half still in their how did that even happen!" he said trying to call focus to it.

Later on at the dance Jaune was dancing with yang happily as he said," So you guys found a lot! All I found out was your uncle and my aunt had a one night stand!"

Yang shivered and said, "Gross! Look Weiss is heart broken! Neptune didn't ask her out! ouch!"

Jaune then rolled his eyes, "you forget I can go in dreams half the time she dreams of the Black cat not the scared of his own shadow sea king!"

the blonde woman's eyes widened happily, "oh dish you sly spy!"

Jaune then chuckled as he saw blake asking Weiss to dance, "pretty much that! But in wedding dresses! Blake dreams the same!"

yang smirked and said, "Oh my what else do you know?"

Jaune then spoke up, "Neptune and sun both go both ways and use to date that's something!"

the Blonde lady smiled and said, "and my sister?"

Jaune span his girlfriend around," haunted by dreams of Roman.

the blonde lady's eyes turned red before sighing," well not like I can say much! You half ghost are charming as fuck!"

unknown to the school Samara was watching unseen form the roof clapping happily to the music when she noticed Cinder walking out her outfit changing and she followed turning visible.

As she went to the tower and uploaded something only for the ghost girl to say, "Hold it lady!"

Cinder turned drawing her weapons only to gasp at the little ghost and laugh, "oh how tragic are you someone I killed because you could right size to be my foster sister."

Samara gasped as she held out her hands to fire off two ghost rays," BAD LADY!"

Cinder ducked and held out a hand firing a fire ball as Samara tried to phase through it hit her making her scream in pain as she rolled around to put it out," YOU HIT ME YOU HIT!"

the half maiden's left eye sparked with magic, "and I can use my magic to hurt ghosts good to know young dead lady!" she said summoning out a vortex of air making the ghost girl switch her legs to tail and fly around it and shoot a ghost ray," if only I had Something more epic!"

the ghost girl then blinked and said," Wait Me stupid! I'm a ghost princess!" she said clapping her hands making two Skeleton's holding rusty claymore blades appear and she sighed, "That's all I get? Fine get her!"

the two skeletons charged only for Cinder to jump avoiding a blade as she shoot off a fire ball that hit one destroying it before landing and waving her arm sending off a lighting bolt that destroyed the other.

that is when the ghost girl flow out of the floor behind her and removed her mask and said," smile for the camera dumb dumb! Ozpin knows you uploaded something broke in here and have magic making you the one who stole amber's powers! Your plans are ruined!"

she then stuck her tongue out as she phased through the floor and cinder's eyes witched as a red alert sounded through the school as she screamed," FUCK!" he then hit a button making the atlas robots attack the school as she said, "THE PLAN IS FUCKED!

in the dance while students where being lead away.

ozpin came form Team Jnpr himself.

blake had run out scared so yang ran after her with Weiss as White fang agents joined it.

ruby was running around looking for Penny as she said, "What in the name of the land of the dead is this coming form!"

when Ruby came to Penny the robot girl was slashed apart missing an arm and her legs.

Samara walked up and said, "I think revealing Cinder as the bad lady did more harm then good wait I got it she has an aura so she has a soul!" she then phased her hand in to Penny's remains and pulled out what looked like Penny with Green Skin. She looked like her complete self but her legs were a mist like ghostly tail as her former shell's missing arm translated into a semi-mist like hand on that side.

Penny looked at herself and said," friend Ruby Am I a ghost now?" Ruby nodded and Penny let out a happy sound, "that means I was a real girl friend ruby! If I am a ghost then I died and if I died I most have been alive I WAS REAL YES YES YES!" She said cheering happily.

Samara then looked confused as she said, "never seen that reaction before…"

Meanwhile underground.

Jaune went ghost full armor in front of the stunned Ozpin as he held his weapon out before cinder before firing a ghost beam at the aura transfer machine to ozpin's shocks, "souls stay where they are old man! I can't allow you to move what's left of amber's soul into Pyrrha!"

the red haired jumped and said, "SAY WHAT!" At that moment an arrow hit Pyrrha in the heart making her fall over as cinder smirked before shooting the other tank and getting the full fall maiden powers," their your friend is dead!"

Ren drew his weapons and said," so we'll find her in the ghost zone and bring her back"

Nora had her hammer out," yeah we know there is an after life so no reason to fear or morn!"

Elsewhere a grimm dragon was braking free it was like the world was ending.

to be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

In the ghost Zone Pyrrha now ghostly white her outfit and weapons grey was walking with Summer moon as she said," so I know I would die we ran through it for months we Jaune's intel we know no way I was making it out alive."

Summer petted her back as they walked up stairs and she said, "poor thing at least you knew it was coming more then I can say!"

the red head looked at her and said, "I know right? We even had a mock funeral for me as the days leading up to the dance I was depressed! I repeat in our dorm room my team and everyone else who knew had a funeral for me! they even made my bed look like a coffin! It was sweet Really!"

Summer then nodded as the other woman asked, "So is that normal for people to do when they know they are going to die?"

the ghostly mother said, "Kind of yes! But most people do it because of injury or viral related deaths not murder! So it' odd but still sweet! So you ready to be come a fury?" she asked as they came to a roof top with a giant torch of green fire.

Pyrrha looked nervous as she gulped, "I don't know!... So how does this work again?"

Summer point to the torch, "Just jump in the flames and you get the furry make over the power up wings and all that other stuff!"

the red head looked nervous and backed up, "….and if I am getting cold feet?" she asked nervously she heard of it but now she was a ghost right at the flames.

Summer put a hand on her shoulder, "that's what the fire is for young lady!"

The red eyed raised and eye brow as she said, "Maybe I don't need this I can be good as a normal ghost and just appear when Jaune calls for back up or something. I am sure I can accept my death with out needing a new purpose in the ghost Zone! I can explore go on a journey of self-discovery and find myself all over again!"

Summer then kicked her in to the torch making her scream as she said, "We ain't got no time for spin offs woman! Now you lay in the fire! In ten minutes the wings will form and you can fly out!"

she said crossing her arms and walking off as she hummed, "I love that part of my job! Kicking bitches into the magic torch!"

When she was half way down the stairs and giggled," you don't even need to dip in it just hand in and then you painfully transform! But this is fun for me! because I died in fire! So it's therapy for me to push others in to flames!"

she then noticed goldilocks looking at her arms crossed as she said," Oh don't look at me like that royal mother! And my bosses Wife! I put like to push people in to flames on the paper when you hired me! and your husband made me head furry!"

Meanwhile in the living world.

Ozpin was dead.

Jaune was in ghost form holding out an ecto wall shield to protect for Cinder's arrows, "Nora Ren get out of here!"

Ren took off firing shoots at robots as he said, "Don't have to tell me twice!"

Nora was stunned quick swinging her hammer to smash robot while yelling, "AND PYRRHA IS GHOST NOW!"

Cinder was in the air as Jaune flow off behind her tackling her on the beacon tower with an electric punch, he then tried to swing his sword down on her only for her to knock him back with a burst of flames.

Jaune jumped covered in an aura of artic cold as he swung his sword sending off ice spikes, "Really lady Ice beats fire!"

Cinder summoned walls of wind to block it as she said," and what are you? Living? Dead? Something between? You're a real freak!"

Down below Ruby was swinging her scythe as she said, "I'm sorry but did Pyrrha die?"

Coco's jaw dropped as she cried, "NOOO!" As she shoot at Grimm and machiens While Nora said, "it's ok we knew it was coming when a ghost tells you your days are numbered you listen! We even had a mock funeral for her already!"

the woman's eyed widen as she lowered her shades, "the fuck is this? Where is Jaune!? I want a word with your leader!"

Ruby then ran up beside her and said, "Jaune is the ghost!" she said using her scroll to show images of the ghost cloning and Jaune beside them, "See clone same face same weapon same armor! Not like he was hiding it!"

coco was frozen as and eye twitched, "the hell!"

In a moment A shield was throw hitting a paladin in the head destroying the thing on auto pilot it was Jaune's shield but as the ghost energy left it it turned to it's living Colors.

Yatsu swung his sword stunned as he said," an Ikiryo Really didn't see that coming!"

Nora turned her hammer into it's grenade launcher mode and as she fired she said, "you even know the word!? How big guy?"

the swordsman said, "Legends of the Yokai spirit beings born form human deaths, animals aging or objects just getting old as hell! Form my home land! Never though they would be true! So everyone look out for living umbrellas and lanterns!"

Ren slashed a grimm's head off, "the umbrellas are worst then the lanterns! Lanterns just breath fire! But the umbrellas you never know what your dealing with As they are just a suit hiding the real monster under it! .." Nora shot him a look and he said, "oh come on I can't be the only one horrified by that encounter just wait till Pyrrha is out of the ghost zone! She'll agree with me!"

At with point the ghost of penny fired off an ecto ray form her mist like hand before summoning a sword to slash a robot, "hi friend ruby I died so that means I was real yay!"

Samara popped up out of the ground and said, "yeah I'm going to overshadow one of the mechs now!" she said phasing into the mech and firing it's weapons at other ones, "this is so on my Christmas list!"

Meanwhile in the ghost zone!

form the torch Pyrrha did fly, in an outfit matching summers her hair black, her wings black her eyes red , her skin grey.

in her hands was a spear that looked like it had a spine for a handle, and a burned rusty warped version of her normal shield.

she gasped as she stood up shaking as she held her head with her shield arm as she said," that was as horrible as I though it would be! I can never eat spicy food again!"

She was then knocked over by Summer holding her sword as she said, "Now to combat test you!"

Summer flapped her wings something Pyrrha matched as she fired a green ghost ray form her spear.

Summer closed her wings making an energy shield before opening her wings making feathers shoot out like spikes at Pyrrha who used her shield to rapidly block they were organic her semblance useless right now!

Summer smiled as Pyrrha copied the attack and out flow them, "And good she is getting it!" she then turned in to flames and shoot behind her and landed a sword slash to Pyrrha's back or she would have if the former red head hadn't copied the fire change.

Pyrrha reformed on the landing as Summer said, "and that's all the furry powers that are generic well done!"

to be continued.


	15. darkest chapter so far

In the battle field.

Weiss was looking around calling, "blake Blake girl were are you!" she said using her sword to summon a glyph to block a grimm before freezing it.

that is when she heard a chuckle and turned to see Adam smirking, "the heir to the Schnee dust company all here and looked wrapped up pretty like a gift!" he said commenting on the fact she was in her prom outfit.

Weiss jumped back and held out her weapon to fire off a burst of wind dust only for him to jump up to a higher ledge and jump off it as it fell drawing his blade.

The Schnee jumped back summoning an ice wall to try and freeze the blade in place. As she stepped back out into the chaos of beacon's courtyard.

Adam fired with his rifle sheave shattering the ice and freeing his blade, "pretty feisty little thing aren't you Schnee!" his voice sounding like a predator corning it's prey.

Weiss stepped back and used her weapon to shoot off a fireball only for Adam to slash through it and charge, "Look I just want to find my friend Blake!" She said waving her weapon to kick up more wind dust to get him away.

As she jumped on to Glyphs to try and jump away form him As she jumped Adam put his blade up and the world seemed to fade to black and red as he went in for a slash and Weiss screamed as she tried to jump.

Meanwhile on beacon's tower.

Cinder was firing off walls of wind only for Jaune to charge with ghostly tail phasing through it swinging his covered in ghostly fire sword.

light seemed to vanish for a moment but in a moment Cinder had a spear blocking the ghostly charged blade as light returned and Jaune said," so maiden magic can recreate ecto-sight nice to know!"

the roar of the grimm dragon appeared as cinder jumped back laughing, "you think you can win Cute! Your already dead you have no say in the world of the living go back to your haunt with the other dead kids!"

the halfa reformed his legs and opened his mouth and out came the ghostly wail knocking her back and it seemed to hit the grimm dragon making it scream as the sound waves ripped it apart making it's dissolving pieces hit the tower making it fall.

Jaune stopped screaming in a moment his semblance turned on keeping him in ghost mode as he went intangible. Falling with the tower.

be soon phased through rubble getting up sluggishly as he said, "fuck it not on dad's level yet Jaune boy not on his level!" he said sadly as he walked to what looked like a spot stained red and he saw Cinder's half smashed face buried blood everywhere before it rolled down the pile, "well she's fucking dead!"

At that moment in the ghost zone.

cinder was shaking she was pale in all shades of grey as ghost with eyes for head in robes said, "Cinder falls we the observants are here to pass judgement on your soul in name of the ghost prince Jaune Fenton arc!"

one in a hovering purple chair appeared before her cinder tried to fire off a blast of fire but couldn't as she felt a collar glowing, around her neck and she gasped trying to remove it.

the eye headed ghost, "this collar has locked your ectoplasm all you have is useless to you now, the maiden powers you kept a copy of in death your semblance and generic ghostly powers are useable thanks to it! you have been judged as evil for your crimes you should be sent to the unworld and erased. But the man who made the mistake of trying to save you who has joined us as recommended something more fitting.

Cinder found herself turned back into her childhood self black in white in her old uniform screaming. As the place became a recreation of the hotel.

the ghost said," you shall relive your child hood at this hotel forever!"

Cinder screamed in horror as the collar shocked her as the madame appeared smirking as she said, "Oh full circle is a bitch isn't it! you should have Ran away with that huntsmen or better yet told him about the collar and let atlas law handle me now you are back under my thumb for ever young lady!"

Cinder was crying in horror!

Meanwhile in the living world.

Weiss was on the ground her dress stained red she was shaking as a few inches form her head was her left leg!

Weiss growled as she used her sword's last fire dust charge to burn the bleeding hole numb where her leg was to stop the bleeding so she won't bleed out!

Adam clapped as he said, "Oh not going down without a fight! But you're out of dust princess"

Weiss was shaking but she held her blade trying to grab on to something to stand when she summoned a glyph and in a moment the arm of the giant armor she battled appeared sword in hand for a swing!

Adam jumped back and throw his sword smirking as it hit Weiss in the left hip making her gasp in horror bleeding again dropping her bleed making the glyph go away.

Adam smiled as he walked over to the dying woman and grabbed the sword, " wipe yourself off your dead!"

that is when she heard a yell and in a moment a semblance changed yang showed up punching Adam in the head sending him through a building but as he flow he fired off a shot form his gun that hit yang in the stomach.

the blonde fell over in pain crying as a faint ghostly voice said, "mommy" she held her head eyes widening in horror it was Like goldilocks told her… it was what happened with samara… the gut shot made her miscarry.. she was pregnant and …. What should have been a half ghost was becoming a full ghost and she gasped," …. Jaune forgive me! I didn't know!" she looked to her stomach at a faint glow. "and please forgive mommy." She said crying as Jaune slowly walked up hobbling to the scene his eyes widened in horror.

Jaune gasped as he said," I call on the furries!"

At that moment the Female ghostly warriors known as furies appeared on the battle of beacon joining it with order to slay the grimm slay the machines and save the living.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone.

in the ice castle beside the kings.

in a frozen royal bed room Weiss woke up.

she rolled out of it in a white kimono, she saw herself in the reflection of the frozen floor skin glowing ghostly pale blue her hair long flowing hauntingly so her eye's scar now looked like a crack in the ice.

More creepy was her left leg it looked like nothing but bone with ice around it. she was shaking when her grandma Anywyn came in and she gasped, "Nana your dead!"

the grand mother was shocked and crying little beads of ice as she walked over to hug Weiss, "and so are you honey! Welcome to the ghost zone!"

the former Schnee heir broke down crying beads of ice hugging her grandma, "but I was so young… and blake I never found her…. What if my killer found her first… what if she is dead… and yang I heard her voice… what will he do to her…"

Anywyn made her granddaughter look at her, "don't' worry about yang her boyfriend is the ghost prince he is strong like his father the king.

tragedy had struck greatly but the battle of beacon was far form over.

to be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

Ruby was running around slaying Grim as more seemed to drop but in a moment a ghostly ecto shock wave hit the grimm killing them and their was the furry Pyrrha and ruby hugged her, "PYRRHA YOUR BACK FORM THE GHOST ZONE!" she seemed happy.

the ghost phased through her and said, "this is no time for Joy! Weiss is dead! Bleed out form having her leg cut off and being stabbed in the cut!"

the silver eyed warrior's eyes widen in horror as Nikos fired off ecto blast form her spear as she said, "And your big sister is miscarrying as Weiss killer landed a blow to her gut!"

Ruby's jaw dropped, "big sister…. Was pregnant…. No …. No… no!" she said crying holding her head, "and Blake?"

the former red head looked to her friend and sighed, "she is not in the ghost zone So she's not dead, with could be very bad! And we don't know how got the fall maiden powers!"

Ruby fell to her knees jaws dropped.

Elsewhere in the city.

Qrow was holding his head, "Have I gone crazy!?" he said looking at the furries coming down.

when summer came down making her sword longer to spear a Grimm in the head before returning it to short sword size, "No not At all Qrow …. What I am a ghost not a Grimm fucker!" she said hand on her hip and pointing with his sword at the stunned Qrow.

Qrow backed away and gulped," …. Am I dead…?"

Summer rose rolled her eyes and in a moment pulled out a shield and in a moment she hit Qrow in the gut with it making him scream in pain she jumped back and fell over holding his gut in pain as he said, "Simple no would have worked woman! Fuck… going to piss red!"

Summer crossed her arms." You deserve that I trusted you to watch over the girls well news flash I had to mother form beyond the fucking grave you did such a horrible fucking job!" She then kicked him in the jaw as he went to speak, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BAD LUCK SEMBLANCE CRAP! YOU COULD WEAR AN AURA BLOCKER TO TURN OFF YOUR AURA AND WITH IT THE BAD LUCK WHEN NOT FIGHTING!"

Qrow spit out a tooth and he point at her and asked," ….were was that great idea All my life?"

Summer growled, "under your fucking nose! Because you were too drunk to think and not around people to let them help! And news flash yang is miscarrying right the hell now! And were is you playing kill the monster with your boy friend ironwood!"

the Bradwen got up holding his gut and jaw, "it ain't like that…. Wait miscarriage yang?...who did it….."

Summer slapped him and said, "the baby daddy already killed the one who killed the kid! And throw him into the unworld to be erased! Well guess what Qrow you sucked at being an uncle I am taking Ruby and yang with me! Good day assshole!" she said flying off.

Qrow reached out and fell over crying," NO THEY HAVE THEIR WHOLE LIVES AHEAD OF THEM!"

Summer then yelled out " PLAYING GAURDIAN ANGEL IS NOT MURDER YOU FUCKING DUMBASS! STOP DRINKING YOU THINK I WOULD KILL MY GIRLS YOU FUCKING DUMBASS DRUNK BANDIT! YOU KNOW WHAT GO HAVE A DRINK WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND AND CRY ON HIS SHOULDER!"

the ground shock and form the rubble of the tower the Grimm dragon came out roaring.

below Nora looked at it and said, "Great it survived a wail! It survived the fucking wail! We're fucked!"

Ren nodded as Ruby ran up and screamed, "MY SISTER IS HAVING A MISCARRAGE AND OH FUCK HOW DID YOU SURVIVE A MOTHER FUCKING WAIL! HOW!?"

but in a moment her eyes sparked and their was a burst it blinded everyone when it was over the Grimm were stone leaving only the robots of atlas.

Roman's ghost form appeared and fired off a pink blast form his Cane destroying one that was getting close to Ruby, "My my little red little red I turn my back for a month and look at you swarmed friends to busy fighting machines to help. Well it's a service to the king!" he said picking Up the downed ruby.

he walked off with her as her eye opened for a moment and said, "… oh fuck… your my knight in shining armor!" before passing out again, as both she and the one carrying her vanished.

Pyrrha then landed by Ren and Nora and grabbed them saying, "it's time to go guys!" in a moment she teleported away with her friends.

The huntsmen would handle the machines the fall of beacon was over and done.

In the Ghost Zone Ruby was waking up on a bed with a groan as Roman stopped her form getting up, "you've been knocked out for a week Ruby you need to rest!"

ruby groaned as she said," beacon?"

roman turned to his living form and said, "fallen."

the silver eyed lady looked sad as she said, "Blake?"

Roman sighed and leaned on his cane, "Missing! But Weiss seems to be able to warp to her for some reason! She's next door in the ice castle half the time as she her warp only works half the time! If we know just were blake was we could all go to her but she's on the run."

Ruby looked sad as she continued asking, "Fall maiden… end up in samara She is trilled with her new elemental power set."

the Rose then asked one more thing, "big sister?"

Roman sighed, "the best doctors in the ghost tried like they did with Samara but just like then Kid's a ghost!"

Meanwhile in a room over. Yang dressed in the baggy pants orange top and grey jacket she had early volume four holding a baby wrapped in a blanket little guy had Green skin silver hair and she looked said as she moved the hair out of the baby's face to see the blank eyes of a child who lost their chance at life, "Mommy is so sorry little Yin!"

Goldilocks walked up and put a hand on her shoulder, "I know what you are going through I went through it with Samara you and Jaune will make I throw this trust me!"

yang adjust the whole as the little guy giggled before touching his mothers face and smiling making yang tear up and smile, "I promise little Yin I'll be the best I can!"

Jaune walked over as he said, "how do you think I feel I was the leader and I failed! I failed we found no way to save Pyrrha and we lost Weiss and my son lost his human half!"

Jack walked in removing his hood and goggles, "you think your dad didn't mess up as a teenage ghost no he did a lot in fact it lead to him being mistaken as public enemy for awhile, but unlike him your trust network is bigger you have more ghostly allies and your whole family has your back right away grandson!" he said putting a hand on his shoulder, "you are a warrior prince! Warriors lose but they need to get back up!"

Meanwhile in the living world.

Blake in her volume four outfit was running and hiding as she heard a voice say, "Really still running Blake."

She jumped and spotted Weiss on a chair made of ice and she held her head," I am hallucinating you there is no such thing as ghost, this is all out of the guilt that I couldn't save the woman I was crushing on form my stalker! That's all you are!" She repeated.

Weiss got up and put a flower of ice in blake's hair making her shiver form it's cold, "you think I am not real?" Blake shivered as she touched her, 'if my ghostly touch isn't enough Blake then!" she breathed an icy breath down Blake's mouth making the cat girl pass out, "I'll watch over you this night when you awaken my ice will still be here proving I am real!"

the next morning Blake got up and gasp their was foot pring beside bone one and the remains of the ice chair her hair was wet as the ice rose was melting as she took it out it snapped."…. it was real!" she said jumping up as someone came to the cave and said," how is there ice in the middle of the summer?"

Blake gulped. "I am being haunted!" she said running holding her head trying to process it.

to be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

In the ghost zone the day after.

Terra cotta stepped in through a portal holding Adrian the baby boy's eyes flashed green and he turned to see yang holding yin.

the ghost child dressed in Blank pants white fluffy boots black shirt, black jacket with white fluff rims around the neck and hands white mittens and white ear muffs.

Yin giggled and waved something his cousin did back. Yang put on a faint smile, "thanks … it hits me how just like Samara Yin isn't going to get to go to the human world and fit in like the rest of his family."

Meanwhile in the living world.

Blake was hiding in the back of a train holding her legs to her chest as she looked to her left to see Weiss. "You're real , so …. Tell me who was the ghost of beacon!?"

the ghost Schnee moved her hair away and said, "Jaune." Blake looked like she was kidding as Weiss used ice to show an image of Jaune before altering it by making it glow, "Ikiryo it means living ghost, referring to someone who can either leave there body to become a ghost or cast it on and off. They where created my man's messing with force beyond there understanding, given purpose by the god of death as the rulers of the ghost zone, the after life!"

Blake looked at her in shock, "wait wait…. Jaune was the ghost but…. People said the ghost cloned… Shit did yang know?" Weiss shock her head.

the ice maiden then said, "turns out the only ones of our group who didn't know was you and me! I had to find out the hard way waking up in my grandparents ice castle with my window point right at Jaune's family castle… it's way bigger!" She said stunned by it.

the Cat girl looked at her rubbing her arm, "gee so ….why do you haunt me!?"

the ice maiden looked to her moving her spot on the floor closer, "simple we are all worried about you.." she blinked as Weiss said, " Blake Blake Blake if the dead can walk among the living so too can the living among the dead."

the faunus's ears twitched up, "everyone is hiding in the after life?" she asked stunned.

Weiss looked at her and rolled her eyes, "yes and they aren't hiding Pyrrha needs to get use to being a furry, Yang miscarried!"

Blake gasped in horror as Weiss said, "guy who killed me hit her in the stomach she didn't even know she was pregnant, little guy came out a full ghost no human form, and no eyes, no really Yin has no eye balls yet can still see it's creepy… but ghost baby so!"

Blake gulped in horror and she asked, "Ok what about that flying lady was she a ghost?"

Weiss sighed, "No fall maiden of the four maidens that shits real too, also thanks to Jaune's ghost walks we know the Grimm have a queen and that's a guard secret."

blake sighed and said, "And why hide this?" she asked.

the ice maiden used ice to tell the story of Ozma and Salem as she narrated, "I know the story as this is public knowledge In the ghost zone. In the first coming of man kind of remnant a woman locked in a tower was saved by the warrior Ozma and they fell in love but he died, her rage at her loves death made her turn on the gods cursed to live forever as humanity was wiped out she wondered till ozma returned gifted with a challenge make humanity get along and summon back the two brothers. But he couldn't help but find Salem again. But the love was ruined."

Weiss showed the fight, "Salem had tried to end her life by jumping into the pools that spawn grimm she survived to her disappointment but she was becoming more grimm like she had planned to wipe out mankind again and replace them with her and ozma's descendant as they showed magic. The lowers became enemy and while Salem never died, ozma's soul could never rest his soul would enter a new body sharing it with it's owner till they merged over and over again!"

She said making the ozma figure look like Ozpin.

Blake blinked as she aid, "So our planet is fucked because one divorce went bad… Really? That's the story? One bad divorced world fucked!"

Weiss nodded and said," yes ozpin is dead and should revive Soon " She said moving closer to Blake, "were are you heading if we know that we can meet you?"

Blake sighed, "I need to return home I left my parents to be part of the white fang still before running when I saw what Adam happened be come and I meet jaune"

flashback.

on the train Blake cut the train to escape only for Adam to Jump to it and growl, "DON'T YOU RUN FORM ME BITCH!"

Blake went to draw her weapon but before Adam could draw his weapon froze stopping him from drawing.

A moment later Jaune walked out his sword shivering with cold making it look like he had used ice dust for that as the human shouldered his blade, "yeah the lady told you to back off mate! Now I know it's not my busines as I am hitching a ride here to beacon same as you two but I would stop mate!"

Adam growled as he said, "STAY OUT OF THIS HUMAN!" he said running to use his frozen weapon like a club only for Jaune to side step I and land a power knee strike in a bad place before drawing and using his shield to bash him off the train.

the flash back ended.

Blake then finished, "At the time I just guessed he had speed but now I think he just phased to dodge I don't want to talk about what he did he killed people not just the machines but people!" She held her face, "I am such an idiot! That was my taste in guys! It's why I state I will only date ladies. If that was the type of guy I am attracted to then I am attracted to insane murders. So Stick to girls bicat!"

Weiss sighed and took Blake's hand in her own, "and I made the mistake of not coming out till after I died! I died a closet case!"

Blake looked and shivered form the touch as she blinked and looked to Weiss, "what's going on right now…. Weiss what's going on!"

Weiss looked at her lovingly and put a hand on Blake's face making the cat jump a bit as Weiss crashed her lips on to Blake's.

the cat's ears stood up as she shivered her touch was cool and she backed away and said, "…. I just kissed a ghost and liked it… am I …nec…."

Weiss covered her mouth, "I am not a liveless corpse I am a moving soul so no!" in a moment she then pinned the cat girl!

the cat blinked and nervously asked," …. Were is this going! What are you doing!" she aid moving to cover herself despite the fact she was still in her complete outfit.

the Schnee looked away a light blush on her face, "I don't know I am going on instinct…right now…"

Blake was like wise red as she gulped, "yeah but not against it!" She said being scared, " but I am shivering we are in the middle of winter and your cold very cold!"

Weiss got off her and looked away embarrassed. Blake got up saying, "not saying I didn't like it… this is just new and confusing.

The yuki-onna then said, "let's make it simple you and me couple yes or no?"

the cat rubbed her arm and gulped," …. I want to try I guess… so yes..

the next day in the ghost zone.

yang was in her volume four outfit form when she recovered adjusting her matching gloves. Jaune walked over and said, "well someone snapped back well."

the blonde lady said," oh yes I have my prince charming. Because while watching yin play with his cousin it made me think of all the moments like that he can't have… and it's all Salem and her puppet's fault, they all worked for her. So she needs to pay!"

Jaune smiled as he said, "right but darkness day is coming that means the god of darkness is showing up.

to be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

In the ghost zone Dani was landing happily on Danny's castle smiling as she pointed to the ghostly form of Sienna Khan, the lady's skin pale, her stripes,eyes and hair green. she was dressed in her white fang outfit but the colors inverted.

the clone then happily said," and meet my new girlfriend Sienna sense Qrow didn't work out!" She said happily hugging the newly dead woman.

the ghost king's eyes glow, "your cult turned on you!" Khan nodded shaking before the king of the ghost as he said, "Well your cult Made my daughter in law miscarry So Sorry if I enjoy the fact you died by there hands!" As he walked away.

The cat woman was shaking and gulped," … So fucking scary! That creepy monotone he had that was unnaturally calm!"

Dani smiled and said," that's just my big brothers way of showing he hates you and was thinking about throwing you into the unworld but don't worry he loves me, as long as you make me happy he won't throw you into a the void to be erased!"

the cat girl in a moment grabbed and kissed Dani passionately.

Elsewhere with in the castle Yang was holding Yin she walked with Jaune "Ok so we know we need to send Salem to the unworld to erase her but how and how does this meeting a god thing go?"

the prince in his ghost form took Yin who hugged him, "if your not a born member of the royal family you bow down!" Yang blinked and said, "So I have to bow …. Great well it's a god!"

they then entered a balcony with the furies the other Living and the family who was here and those not part of the Fenton clan by Birth bowed as the god of darkness in dragon form landed and he spotted Yin looking at him, "My congregation grows. …. Wait some ghosts are missing?"

Danny crossed his arms, "My daughters have to deal with Vlad in Mantle and couldn't make it!"

the god growled as he took on his human form, "the one mistake Jack made! Giving that man powers! Well speak the name of the new halfa!"

Jaune smiled and said, "Yin his name is yin!" the baby just made baby sounds!

Terra cotta was adjusting her son as she got up with the rest, "what an honor to see you of lord of darkness and death!"

the god point to her and said, " No one likes a boot licker!"

Cross the way on the roof of the ice palace next door Weiss was with her grandparents watching with a telescope as she said, "I should be over there! With my friends…" She sounded sad.

her grandfather Nickolas patted her back, "sorry you are part of this ghostly realm so on this day all you may do is watch the God visit his chosen one and family."

her Grandmother hugged her, "it's Ok Honey you will have more time with them!"

unknown to them on earth.

Blake was currently panting in the forest hiding in a cave shaking as she spotted Grimm and gulped as she said," Stupid darkness day! Could really use my ghost girlfriend right now!" she said holding her weapons blades as she was out of ammo.

The next day Blake was panting in a town as she comment, "Can't believe I made it out alive!" she then walked over looking at a new paper on a stand talking about Khan's death as she said, "Oh shit!"

She then walked along gulping as she saw a ship that said it went to menagerie and smiled," perfect now I just need to get the money!" She then spotted a freelance huntsmen agency and walked over, "now that's targeted!"

she then walked in to sun and jumped, "what are the chances?"

the monkey then smiled," As I've been looking for you Pretty good you vanished I was worried and followed the trail this was the only town it was heading to so I took the bus to get here first and see!"

the cat rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Sun I say this with respect touching you worried, impressive the fact you figured out how to beat me to meet me, but I say that with no hetro!"

the Blonde laughed and said, "you think I would cheat on Neptune like that woman?"

the black cat snapped her fingers and pointed, "I KNEW IT! Now look I need money to get ot menagerie!"

Sun then smiled as he pulled back his shirt to reveal dust clips, "And I have Ammo!" this made the cat sigh, "fine fine!"

Later on

in a forest a petra Gigas was chasing them.

The cat was firing as she ran looking back as she said, "the mask is the Grimm the rest is just rock!"

the monkey hide behind a tree and smashed is hands together making two clones of light turn and run out behind him traying it's smashing arms focus as he said," Want to take your shot?

Blake then turned took aim and fired hitting the mask making it fall apart as she smiled and said, "I guess we make a good team… no hetro Can't Say that enough you have a boyfriend, I have a girlfriend So lets stay loyal!"

the monkey held his chin, "and you ran away she most be worried Sick man!" he said like he was calling her out on something.

but as the sunset Blake said, "No she knows were I am and I see her normally."

the monkey laughed," Please there hasn't been another person with you I know I check no other living thing left any proof!" he said before he jumped when he heard a voice saying, "yes no one living."

he then turned grabbed his head and held it screaming in terror at Weiss's ghost.

Weiss had an ice fan, fanning herself, "a faunus screaming at a Schnee… thanks for making me feel like my dad!" she said crying ice.

Blake walked over and hugged her," it's ok honey he didn't mean it!"

Sun pointed and said," …. You and the Schnee.. enough though she's dead."

The Schnee rolled her eyes, "anyway the plan is to regroup and meet at haven in three months!"

unknown to them at this point a farm boy would start hearing voices in his head of Ozpin and past lives tilling him he was sane, just not alone in his head anymore.

the boy oscar held his head in panic.

to be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

In the living world in the day light Blade was looking at her weapon now silver with blue replacing the former white a gift form Weiss as she came to a door marked with the Fenton work symbol, "ok If Weiss was telling us the truth the ghost kings completely human older sister is here!"

Sun crossed his arms, "so she's a duchess?" he asked as Blake knocked on the door and Jazz in her mother's old jumpsuit opened the door hand on her hip let's say she took after Maddie enough to make Sun's jaw almost hit the floor!

Jazz smiled, "Oh you must be My nephew's friends come in!" sun was frozen so Blake dragged him, "Dam it!"

Meanwhile in the ghost Zone.

ruby was smiling as she looked into Yin's crib to see him awake and she tickled his stomach, "who's a cute little ghost baby! You are Yinny winny! You are!" the baby giggled.

Penny hovered over looking at the baby, "so this is a baby!" she said poking his stomach and watching the baby giggle and grab it. the former machines eyes widen as her face flushed," …. I want one….. but first I have to fall in love, with a male! …. That's it I am heading with the furies to the speed dating event!" she said flying off leaving Ruby stunned.

Samara then walked up hovering up and smiling, "aren't you just the cutest little ghosty whosty! But Aunty Samara can't stay I am meeting Weiss for a spare she needs to get a hold of her ghost powers and I need to combat test this fall maiden shit!" she said light coming form her empty eye sockets with made her all the creepier. As she landed and walked off to get to the roof.

where Weiss was, "thank you I want to be able to protect the woman I love I am not yet ready for her to join me in the here after of the ghost zone." Right away she made an ice saber in her left hand.

Samara held her hand out combining a ghost ray with elemental power to make her hand into a flame thrower.

Weiss quickly jumped back hovering in the air as she summoned a glyph as a shield on instinct as she swung her sword using it as a wand to summon out an ice copy of the giant armor she once battled.

the armor walked through the flames only shrinking a little as it went to slash at the ghost princess.

the princess split to avoid to both the left and right as she smiled and said," I CLONED!" Both the hers then fired off ghost rays shattering the ice before remerging.

She then watched as glyphs appeared summoning all the Grimm Weiss had slain in ice bodies, the princess held her hands together summoning a ball of lighting with she fired off making it split into lightning bolts that hit and shattered every last Grimm.

the Schnee charged in using her ice saber to slash at her but a ghost shield was raised blocking it as she jumped back, "Summoning won't do it! you have to much elemental power for it! while I am limited to ice!" She said using her saber to fire off a blue Ghost ray.

Only for Samara to fly up avoiding it her legs becoming a ghostly tail. As she waved her hand firing off ice spikes at her.

The Schnee waved her saber summoning a dome of ice around her protecting her before her eyes widened as she realized she was now blind.

one moment later a giant fire ball hit her leaving only a puddle, Samara was wondering where Weiss was but the water said, "hit me with ice please! I melted! I am a puddle! This is so embarrassing!"

the phantom lady held her hands out releasing ice that reformed Weiss cloths and all, who was checking herelf, "yep everything is fine wait!" She looked to her chest, "…. They got bigger form that….. I had to die to finally bloom in! just great!" she said sighing!

Samara smiled and said," And I won!" she happily said her legs reforming as she did a little tap dance of victory! "yes yes yes!"

Elsewhere.

Roman was in ghost form now dressed in a Black suit and tie cleaning as Ruby walked by as he said, "Oh my halfa ass has been hired as a buttler!" he then turned into his living form the suit colors reversing as he did so, "relax I am smart enough to not steal form the king of the dead!"

ruby looked to him crossing her arms, "What's your Deal?"

he seemed confused so the Woman continued, "first you hate me then you leave me your number now this! What's the deal here Roman!?"

The former criminal sighed as he said, "the line between love and hate is thin Little red!"

Ruby jumped and backed away slowly as she said, "Not a no it's not a no! just never had this happen before and I need thinking time!" she then took off yelling, "MOM ROMAN IS IN LOVE WITH ME WHAT TO I DO!?"

Yang then walked out yelling "AT A SPEED DATING EVENT AND SIMPLE!" She said looking to Roman as she said, "for the next few months you're the only one around here who is male and not in the friend Zone I know she'll start falling for the bad boy but she is younger then you So…"

Roman then held his hands out as he went ghost, "I promise I wasn't going to make a move till she was older I swear! I was going to wait She just turned Sixteen I am half ghost I'm not going anyway anytime soon so I'll wait I promise! I a former thief not a creep! Unless we arrive in Atlas were Sixteen is the legal Age, point is I'll wait till it's legal were we are before asking her out!"

the blonde crossed her arms and said, "Good enough now I want this on record Me and jaune are about to go handle up some problems I am having, right now involving my birth mom and my motherhood. We will be gone for a week. If anything happens to Ying I will peel your ghost form with the fenton ghost peeler till we hit the center!"

Roman nodded scared for his after life at that statement, "dam your scary! You're off to a good start if it helps!"

Yang smiled as she walked off arms crossed.

Elsewhere in the living world.

sun was shaking while having Tea with Jazz, "yeah you want us to ghost hunt with you?"

Blake rolled her eyes and said, "I'll get us the tickets we need sooner we accept but you'll have to adjust Sun's weapons for it!"

Jazz took the staff mode of the gun chucks and quickly put a chip in each Gun making the mturn Green and silver form red and gold, "there the ecto charger ship is installed it can now harm ghosts!"

she then handed it back to Sun as he smiled, "Sweet but I hate the colors…. I'll heal your brother runs the after life I'll be under his thumb longer then anyone else!" so best kiss ass now!"

jazz smiled as she raised her jump suits mask and said, "perfect!"

to be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

In the Ghost Zone Penny had a bag packed on her way to Jack's lab as she hummed but Ruby spotted her, "Sorry Friend Ruby I have to go find my dad! He is probably worried I keep feeling him trying ot bring my body back online but my soul isn't part of it anymore he use up part of his aura he doesn't get back when he does it! So to Jack Fenton's portal to Mantle!" she said heading off flying leaving her misty trail behind.

Meanwhile in the living world.

Jazz gave Sun a slap, "I am old enough to be your mother Monkey boy! Now get it together WE are heading to an old manor!"

she said leading him and Blake.

they then came to old ruins of a castle in the forest and Sun said, "ok creepy as shit! The fuck is this place and why does it make me want to run while holding my tail to make sure something horrible doesn't bite it up!"

the fenton woman had the two bladed Ecto saber out and said, "Simple it was Ozma and Salem's castle were they had there daughters!"

blake gulped as she entered holding her weapon in two blade mode. "Well now this is horrible!"

As soon as they came in laughter of little girls was heard and Sun Shivered holding his weapons in gun chucks mode, "Oh no creepy little kid ghosts anything but that! Anything but that!" he then screamed as a ghostly image of a Grown woman walked past them beside a ghostly man walking .

Jazz blinked, "wait wait!" she said adjusting her Glasses, "this are ecto trails!"

the two Faunus looked as they walked along and came to the image of four little girls playing one using magic," just trails that leave behind an image there are no ghost here, just shadows of the past burned into the land making them replay on loop!"

sun breathed a sigh of relief, "it's just magic holograms fuck yeah!" he said as they came to Salm and Ozma's duel in the next room but as they continued walking came to them happily kissing in love, "and it's all out of order too! That's creepy!"

Blake nodded holding her weapons as she opened a door to see Salem reading her daughters a bed time story in the nursery. "…. Fuck that's sad she really was a caring mother! She loved her babies! And her husband!" she said with a sigh.

they next came to Salem and Ozma talking happily about being reunite after death and talking about there curses means they will be together for ever to watch over there descendants happily holding hands and kissing.

sun then looked sad as he opened the next door to See them arguing about how to lead humanity, King or teacher. "… you can be the leader and the mentor that one could have had a middle ground!... and it probably would have stopped future fights …..and the divorce …..and the fucking shit we now have to deal with. As she could have had the grimm stand down and help people and make this world a paradise the gods would have been happy with!" he said pointing out the missed chance because the two's arguments didn't stop when they started and only grow worst till it was a war.

Jazz nodded as she opened a door to Salem holding her chin," May be we should just get rid of most of the one's who don't have magic to make sure they all have our blood and they are a new magical humanity so we don't need to summon the gods back!"

Ozma was horrified at it. Blake sighed, "I feel like this was a later argument and if the last one had ended with middle Salem's head won't have gone to murder!"

they then came to what was a door to a garden to see ghostly images of the little girls and there parents happily playing in a garden that was no longer there.

The monkey then wiped a tear form his eyes, "oh the sadness! Oh the fucking horror of seeing bad then good like this! I am feeling for the bitch now! I am feeling for her!"

Jazz then looked to him, "you should despite the curses upon her soul she is still a human woman forced to live with knowing the man she loved returned but she can never have him now and having to burry her daughters as she can't die! Possible regretting even trying to bring him back when she should have just joined him in the after life. That's why she wants remnant destroyed she wants the gods to destroy her so she may be reunited with her daughters in the afterlife!"

She then pulled out a device, "that gives me an idea!" she said sending a message, "if my brother can find them in the ghost zone and make them furies they can be a big help by haunting there mother! Driving her crazy by reaching the part of her is still the mother who just wants to hug her babies!" she said opening a door to see Salem happily cudding in a bed holding one of her daughter's as a new born smiling and crying.

the Salem image said, "My sweet little baby!"

Sun covered his face as he teared up, "Oh fuck! Man! This is the worst one yet! I mean fuck it was her dream robbed of her by death then became a nightmare! Fuck can we get out of here!" he said crying.

Blake's ears were down as she said, "yeah I'm with the monkey! Can we get out of here!" as she opened a door to see Salem happily showing two of her older daughters there new baby sister as the young toddlers giggled happily as Ozma smiled behind them. "… ouch My heart! Ouch ouch ouch!"

Jazz then said, "Agreed the exit is up ahead!" they came to the ghostly image of Ozma carrying Salem through the door of there new home after a wedding as Sun said, "Oh fuck you past fuck you!"

Meanwhile in the ghost zone.

Danny was talking to Goldilocks, "My sister is right Salem's daughters might be able to reach the woman she once was and defuse this!"

the living queen of the dead crossed her arms," you sure that is wise do we even know there is some of that woman back in there!"

the ghost King headed to a window changing his legs to a tail as he said, "Dear no matter what there is always part of a parent that loves there child!"

little did he know in Salem's castle.

the Grimm Queen was by herself in the spawning pits, "ghost ghosts. If they are real why have you not come to me!?" she said looking at a picture of her daughters sadly as she moved a hand along it. "why have you not haunted me calling me on the monster I've become Something to show you still cared about the mother I was once. Why haven't you appeared my darlings… why? Or do you think Mommy is just to far gone to be worth coming back to visit… have you seen Daddy? Has daddy seen you? please sweeties answer Mommy!" She said crying holding it to her heart.

before she heard someone and hid her tears turning to queen mode as emerald came upon them, "my queen we need to avenge Cinder and! AAAAAA"" she said screaming in pain.

emerald held her left arm as it slowly turned into a Grimm claw and Salem said, "there the claw can drain Maiden Magic avenge Cinder by getting the powers of the four maidens for me her mission! Complete it for her!"

emerald smiled as she looked at the claw happily smiling," yes my Queen will do!" she walked off.

Salem then went back to crying at the picture!"

to be continued


	21. cried the Raven Nevermore

On a dirty Road yang was pulling up at a stone on her scroll, "Jack how's Yin!?" she asked while walking in to fuel her back and said, "Oh good thanks, now put him on!" She said putting a card down and looking to the guy, " fifteen on pump five!"

A shady looking guy walked up about to say something but human form Jaune appeared and said, "Wow tall dark and toothless She's spoken for!"

yang nodded as she listened thanks to being a ghost Yin was developing pretty fast over the last few weeks he was sitting up playing and starting to try to talk and while she heard baby blabber part of it sound like he was trying to say fudge but it came out, 'Wudgy!"

the Bandit pulled out a knife and said," And what makes you think you should have a lady that fine!"

Jaune growled as his eye flashed Green as he said, "all are not equal in death!" he said firing off green ghost rays form his eyes that knocked the guy back braking his aura and making him hold his burned chest and cloths in pain.

the Story owner held his hand ups and said, "take what you want!"

yang rolled her eyes as Jaune went ghost mode and vanished," the nerve of some people Look I am paying as I am not a thief I am on my way to see one but That's for more personal reasons!"

she said taking her card and heading out rolling till the Bradwen tribe came out and she got off her bike arms up as they took her and she smiled as they came to there strong hold and Raven walked out and yang said," Mom Long time no See!" her eyes flashed read, "I know about the whole Ozpin is magic thing and Salem thing! So Let's not beat around the bush!"

A guard was about to strike Yang for being disrespectful but he was flash frozen as were most of the tribe even Raven's maiden double as Jaune appeared in ghost form, "yeah Now let's talk Like for One did you know you are now a grandmother!"

Raven backed off drawing her blade she had heard stories of the dead joining the battle of beacon and seen spirits sense then searching for something and she said, "A ghost you would work with the dead!?"

jaune took on his living form and said," Only half Dead Lady! And that's you're Prince Arc to you!"

yang pointed and said," this is Jaune arc prince of the dead my boyfriend and baby daddy! I would have brought yin but thanks to Adam taurus I miss carried so he's a full ghost instead of part like he should have been, with gives him creepy empty eye sockets."

Raven took a step back and dropped her weapon and in a moment summoned a sword of fire to charged figuring Jaune had Ice powers this should work but she gasped as Jaune summoned a ghostly shield of fire and punched shattering the mask to reveal the glow of a maiden.

yang gasped, "you're a maiden!" she said gasping and pointing, "is that why you left! Wait you weren't there last how did you get that! Did you kill a bitch!"

Raven jumped back holding the sword as she said, "she was about to join Salem I had no choice I left to protect her made a fighter out of here to keep them out of Salem's hand! I waste so much time on her only to end up doing what she would!"

Jaune then crossed his arms and said," yeah we also know the relics attract grimm so getting the one will only give it to Salem by drawing her to you!"

the mother dropped her magic weapon and bowed down, "fine I am a smart woman or at least I thought so! If what you say is correct my plan to stop the worlds end is for not! my effort to stop spring form joining Salem was for not! And you clearly hold similar powers to me! and I have a feeling I would be out match as you had them for as long as you be unlike me! and the blade shows I am facing another swordsmen! Go ahead end me and added me to your army of the dead!"

yang had her hands up and said," wow wow wow! Mom jumping to eleven right away there!" she said stunned, "I just want to finally know why you left me and Dad and this all seems pretty good Can you become a bird like uncle Qrow?"

Raven nodded and got up, "I also left because your father…" "

jaune cut her off, "Cheated with Summer yeah we know Summer told us And Ruby throw up upon finding out she was the mistresses daughter! But that's not why we are here! And I need to check what is going on in there!"

he then vanished and appeared before her and walked in overshadowing her Making her hold her head and scream in horror her magic flaring out of her right eye as the left went To Jaune's ghostly color she fell to her knees holding her head fighting it! it felt like someone was about to brust out of her skull, "GET OUT GET OUT!"

She screamed in horror before Jaune's voice said, "Maiden's can resist over shadowing make a note!" yang did that in her scroll nodding her head.

Raven screamed bloody murder crying holding her head she was seeing things images form Jaune's eyes of her daughter's injury the miscarriage and of yin as she screamed, "NO NO NO MY BABY!" She screamed sounding motherly and yang took a step back as she reached for her only to fall on her face.

Meanwhile in her head Jaune was walking around he was at a door he had saw her memories and check her story and made sure his check out but Right now he was bashing at a chained door in her head.

it was shaped like a heart and marked,'What I really want' soon he drew his blade and slashed it chain offed and opened it up images of moments she never had with Yang while she was growing up.

things like playing dolls with her, Taking her to the park, reading her a bed time story walking her to school holding her while she cried over her first brake up images of sending her off to a school as an adult. And her old holding a baby yang was handing to her. " she does care but she locked it up!"

he then came out of her and said, "She does care about you, she looked it all up but I broke the lock!"

the bandit queen was crying her tears a poodle, "I'm so sorry yang I'm so sorry!" She said getting up shaking Looking to her daughter. "I'm so sorry I through you away for nothing! I thought at least if I could get and hide the lamp salem would never find it and the world won't end with the gods returning! And you would be safe but if the grimm are drawn to them! it was for nothing! I throw my baby girl away for nothing and she was hurt! While pregnant! And now my grand child pays the price! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She said falling to her knees crying into her hands.

yang was stunned and she looked confused looked to Jaune as he said," Don't look at me My family is functional!even with uncle Flynn! And that's saying some shit!"

the blonde was confused but her arms were out as her mom jumped to hug her crying as she said, "… Do I hug her back?"

jaune shrugged and Yang did so sheepishly and said," there there Mom….. This is fucked!? Not what I had ….also should I be jealous form the over shadowing as it seemed weird!"

the ghost prince said, "No don't be and I'm going to open a portal!" he said, "I'll go get your bike I guess you take your mom to the portal as I spy Grimm so salem knows she's a maiden now!"

Meanwhile in mantle.

a man in a leg chair was looking at a new Penny robot crying, "why can't I save you!" a voice then said," because I'm not in it Dad!"

She then turned to see Penny's ghost form as she said," hi Daddy I was real enough to die and become a ghost!"

to be continued.


	22. Chapter 22

In the village at night. Sun was firing off shots form his Gun chucks at what looked like echoes holding blades and shields

The Monkey span around firing on then the ecto charged dust shots braking them "what the hell are this!?"

Jazz was using her two blade ecto staff to slash them as she called out, "Echoes remains of what's left of someone after entering the unworld!"

sun looked Confused but Blade used her sheave to hold back a spear and fired a gun shot point blank into one's face, "if you get your soul destroyed this take your place!"

the monkey jumped and screamed as he fired more Jazz point her weapon and fired off an ecto shot, "And that is the last one! I can pay you guys and you can head off now!"

the monkey said," Sorry blake but I think I'll stay here and help Jazz handle this ghosts of war!" he said happily looking at the older woman! Happily.

the clueless Jazz said, "ok then fine I could use the help!"

Blake rolled her eyes and before long the next morning came and she had paid for her ride ot menagerie.

she looked over the side happily leaving the area was a relief She was happy to get moving back to her home island and everything she just wish she wasn't so alone right now! She wasn't going to be in a fixed location for awhile So Weiss can teleport to what's under the moon power was the best way to be in touch with her girlfriend.

She sighed walking along rubbing her arm, what would her parents think of her dating a ghost would she be disowned for that or the fact it's the ghost of a Schnee.

the black cat sighed at it! She heard already heard of Khan's death! So Adam's faction was running the white fang how much of a mess would the island be in!

she walked along it would be night fall before they made it She would have her Ice maiden by her side and all by then but she was still worried they had a month before they would all meet again.

to most of the world after the fall and the dead joined the battle what was going on was strange people disappearing off the face of the planet but the truth was much stranger then fiction could ever be!

to Blake night couldn't come quick enough!

later when the night fell Blake was beside herself at the back of the ship staring up at the raising Moon and as soon as the last bit of day light was gone she felt cold arms wrap around her.

she smiled turning to see Weiss hugging her as she turned to return it, "Oh Dam it I miss you in the days! I am heading to menagerie Please head there through a portal tomorrow So I can have you by my side! I mean I have to come out to my parents as a necro lesbian! For crying out loud!"

the Schnee smiles as she held the cat she was resting her head on the shoulder as she said, "I know blake I know my kitty!" Blake then lowered her head and grabbed the ice maiden's chin to kiss her.

when a crew member walked over to them and said, "a stow away is it then!" Weiss then Vanished making him run screaming," GHOST GHOST!"

Blake quickly Ran as she heard Weiss voice say, "rude much! I have feelings you know!"

the cat girl panted hiding as she said," yeah they don't know that! They just see a dead person walking!" she said flatly looking around leaving a clone before continuing.

Weiss's voice said," I'm just going to go back to the ghost zone and get heading to menagerie through the portal!"

In a moment she was back in her room in the ice castle packing while humming as she held her suit case she stepped out of her window hovering as she flow to the royal castle to knock on the door.

Pyrrha answered as she said, "Oh Weiss finally here for the portal!" The Schnee nodded as she was invited in and walked past Goldie and Raven trying to fight for Yin's affection in a grandma off.

She then came to Jack's lab.

where the ghost now in a green jumpsuit with tech gauntlets and boots looked up having white hair and pale grey skin with his green lensed goggles on as he said, "Oh my grandson's friends wanting to use my portal where to ?"

Weiss then said, "Menagerie my girlfriend needs me!"

Jack waved his hand making the portal open to the island," there!"

Weiss then walked out into it at night smiling as she turned invisible and head to the harbor she would remain invisible waiting for the ship!

when the next day came Blake heard a yawn as cold air hit her neck and said, "I was up all night waiting you naughty naughty Kitty!"

the Black cat jumped and made an excited cat sound before walking along and point to the manor walking to it and knocking to the door to see her mom open up and hug her.

Weiss was stunned looking at it and came in waiting for the right moment.

while talking Ghira commented, " this ghost nonsense is that blake it can't be real!" Weiss then turned visible and said, "EXPLAIN ME THEN!

Kail jumped to the roof making a scared cat sound holding on to a rafter shaking.

Ghira was breathing in to a bag pointing to the ghost in shock.

Weiss face palmed and said," sorry I'm Weiss Schnee I was your daughters team mate at beacon when it fell Adam and his fraction of the white fang killed me brutally he cut my leg off then impaled me! I mean Jaune bless his noble heart destroyed him in both life and death but Still ouch! Any way sense we are doing this just going to say it Also your daughter's girlfriend!"

Blake nodded yes making both her parents fainted. But Weiss quickly made an ice Slide for Kail to slide down as she said," that went well! I think!" She yawned," yeah I need to rest you stay and watch your parents!"

unknown to them on the island was an Echo on a throne it's shadow form had one horn a mask and was holding a sword and a gun like object as he said, "I need more power to reform! Wait I sense a ghost in the belladonna's the Schnee! Oh how fitting Twins get there!"

the twins bowed and headed out " yes master adam!"

unknown to them this wasn't Adam but An Echo of him hear to haunt and hunt feeding on the hate raising.

the island would be the stage for the next one.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone.

Danny came to a castle in the ghost zone and walked in to see four scared little girls there colors inverted in death but it was Salem and Ozma's children as he said," Don't be scared." He got Down, "I am Danny phantom King of the ghosts!" he said holding his hands out as one of the girls walked up and took it.

she smiled and he smiled back.

to be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

The next evening Ghira answered a Door to see Fennec and Corsac " hello our dear chieftain we have come to talk to you about the fall of beacon!"

Blake came out growling at there outfits, "THE WHITE FANG WAS PART OF THE ATTACK! ATTACKING EVERY HUNTER HUNTSMEN MAN WOMAN AND CHILD THAT WAS HUMAN ALONG SIDE THE GRIMM!"

The father jumped but Fennec coughed and said," a splinter fraction did so, lead by Adam Taurus but he died in the fall after killing Weiss Schnee!"

Corsac crossed his arms," and we are currently looking for his fellow fraction members to punish but it appears your daughter returned home to deliver the news before we got word back So sorry To have wasted your time have a nice day!" he said turning to leave.

the young Belladonna yelled out crying, "MY GIRLFRIEND DIED BY THE HANDS OF THE WHITE FANG!" the two brothers jumped before continuing to leave.

Fennec turned around and added, "well if the reports of ghost are true then she'll probably stop by and say hi if she really loved you!"

they where gone and Ghira closed it turning to her, "I hate my doubts in the story or the ghost but now!"

Weiss phased out of the fridge form the waste out, "Now you believe me when the cultist admitted to my murder!?"

the father coughed and said, "well for all I knew you could have been lying to lure my daughter into the grave with you! the fact you're telling the truth doesn't remove the latter worry!"

the Schnee blinked," I am a Yuki-onna or ice maiden not a Hone onna or bone woman!" she sound annoyed and offended.

Kail blinked as she walked in holding her chin," is that like calling a white tiger a tiger!"

Blake then chimed in, "No it's like saying a dog is a cat!" Ghira raised and eye brow as he held his hands up, "I'll trust her when she earns it!"

Weiss stepped out, "oh hell no! I don't care if I melt in this toplical head!" she said pointing with her hand with the pinkie was already half melted off making Ghira blink, "look at me I am in a place that is actively trying to turn me in to a poodle and before that! I reappeared every night to make sure your daughter was safe for the last month and a half!"

the ghost looked at the father, "Did you watch over her while she slept in the forest protecting her form Grimm? Did you have to warn off other ghost that did mean harm? Come to think of it at beacon here were you when family was showing up for the tournament!" he growled and pointed to his wife, "don't play the leader card your wife could have handled for you to show up or she could have came!"

Kail covered her mouth before pointing to the ghost," oh I like her!"

the father looked in rage she had points but he wasn't backing down but before he could say anything the ice maiden grabbed something by jumping behind it! her partly melted hand melted to the elbow as lighting flashed through a chain blade heating it. "look out!"

the weapon retracted to an unseen figure as Blake drew her weapons, "That weapon Ilia!" she called out jumping out. the ran turning to shoot a round form her weapon only for blake to leave a clone in front of her to take the hit.

In a moment Weiss appeared in front of the figure who was cloaked but she waved her hand making the air chill and when she started shaking she was revealed, "here is the thing about being a ghost! You need to right tools to hurt me!" she summoned and ice sword to go into a slash.

Ilia used her chain blade appearing and the lighting heated the ice letting it cut through and Weiss's eyes widened, "And thanks to my element you have it! shit!"

she jumped as the women said," all my life I thought blake didn't like girls so my longing for her to look at me like she looked at Adam was for not then last night I see her Kissing you a dead Schnee! She could have been mine should have been mine!" she said slashing.

Weiss summoned an ice wall that only bought her time to summon a glyph and boar grimm that charged knocking her back.

The Schnee then slipped and fell looking to her right foot melting as she said," Oh shit! Melting fast melting fast!"

Blake watched in horror as Ilia used her weapon's whip mode to knock off the boar and turn to swing at her.

Blake ducked and held her sword in gun mode and fired off shooting at her, but the lizard cloaked again, "so because I didn't date you, you try to murder my family and melt my girlfriend! Lady do you hear yourself! Do you hear it!" she called out stunned.

the cloaked figure appeared above and lashed Weiss's back making the women scream as a round hole melted in her gut making her fall as she cried but what was tears and what was her melting, "I don't want to melt it hurts! It hurts more then my death did!" She called in pain trying to stand and hold her melting hand out throwing an ice spike at ilia.

the lady jumped but one spike hit her weapon making her drop it!

the want to be kill ran away hiding with her cloaking powers while Blake could have followed she had to go pick up her melting girlfriend up " Weiss!"

the Schnee covered her melting face, "don't look at me! like this!" Blake moved the hand the right corner of her face was looking skull like the scar still there as she cried and kissed her, "it's ok I'm here! You where here for me So I'll be here for you!"

the Cat ran back to her house and Ghira was turning up the A.C as he pointed to a chest freezer he brough up, "… you earned my trust Schnee… I mean Weiss!"

Blake smiled putting her girlfriend into it, it was empty so she fit in like a coffin! Weiss was crying in pain the water that use to be part of here was slowly slithering towards her to rejoin and refreeze as she cried, "thank you!"

Kali put a hand on her daughter's shoulder but Blake pushed it off, "I am going to brake her!"she said putting up her weapons, "I am going to brake her in half!" she said in rage.

Ghira tried to calm her down, "Dear we understand but they have an army!"  
before Blake could cut off her father Weiss said," And your just one girl! With a ghost that'll melt in the heat!"

the younger cat girl sighed as Kail opened the lid to say " thank you!"

Weiss pulled the door closed" I AM NOT DISCENT LADY!"!"

the cat girl sighed," I am suppose to meet the others in a month and a half but I can't clean this out I can't even handle the one killer!"

Weiss opened the lid to throw out what looked like a phone made of skulls in the shape of a casket, "here use My Casket! It's the ghostly version of scrolls My grandma and grandpa would love to help! Grandpa is good enough to be the teacher for the ghost king's children's ice powers! He can help me with my melting problems!"

Blake looked through the numbers and sia,d "Nicholas!" she hit it and speaker and Nicholas picked up, " yes weiss."

blake gulped," not Weiss her girlfriend… yeah we need some help!" her ears lowered.

to be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

Weiss was waking up in an ice cave to see her grandfather standing over her holding his sword, "this melting thing is not fitting for you! you can cool the area around you! Like I did to turn the desert half of the island that the Faunus don't live into a frozen waste land! Right now your in an ice berg we will not leave till you make it back to the man land by freezing the water into a bridge!"

Elsewhere on the island.

kail was looking out at the flash frozen land behind the house as she said," oh in the world!... I mean he!" she pointed out the window to try and get her family's focus but they won't pay it any attention!

Ghira had a hand on his chin," the twin mentioned Adam would return think he's a ghost!"

Blake held her face, "Jaune throw him into the unworld himself!" her father looked confused, "the unworld is a place were you lose everything but your mind to float in a void with no senses for all eternity! When something goes in a shadow of what they where comes to be. It's called an Echo I've fought thoughts and won thanks to the moods Weiss made to my weapon! They aren't much! Some Echo's can even talk to fade being the real thing! Trust me if something claims to be adam it's not real! Just a shadow!"

elsewhere.

Ruby was sending Blake a message saying," we are moving a little early meet us when your done!" she hit sent as she put on a backpack to head out the portal with her friends to the kingdom cinder pretended to be form.

yang adjusted her hold on yin who she had in a little hoodie to hide his ghostly features, "Let's hope we are making the right choice here!" she said stepping out into the kingdom's ally way.

Jaune nodded in human form Samara vanishing as he pulled out his phone to make a call, "hay Qrow or Taiyang it's me Jaune yang's boyfriend and baby daddy we're in mistral near haven academy Come pop in!" he said hanging up, "Good think I'm already half dead and way stronger then them!"

Ren nodded as he said," how much are you willing to bet they are going to go mad with packing by time they hear that!"

about ten minutes later in Yang and Ruby's childhood home.

Qrow was packing as I said," I got the garden clippers!"

Taiyang had ab ack pack on," So do I now come on let's go kill this fucker!" he said pointing to the car as he got in the drivers seat.

Qrow walked up as he said, "Move over you drive like a grandma!"

the blonde said," yes but I'm somber!"

the drunk uncle then counter with, "We are going off road man bitch! Now move over or I'll just fly there I can do that shit I turn into a fucking bird mother tucker!" he said then taking a sip form his flask.

the father said," you're so drunk you'll fly into a dogs mouth bird boy now get in the back seat and throw up already we know it's coming so just do it!" qrow nodded and went to do just that as they took off.

Tai then hit the gas gunning it making Qrow fall to the floor so he was face first in his own barf as he growled," I will remember this Tai!" he called out in rage.

the dad drove as he said, "yeah yeah shut up I packed diapers just for this! And you know in case we are too pissed to take a shit stop!"

the guy grabbed a diaper out the back to clean his face, "we are not shitting on ourselves Tai! That's the one line we are not fucking cross! I swear on Summer's ghost you shit yourself your dead man!" he said pointing.

Tai rolled his eyes, "At least you saw her again Asshole!"he said running over a beowolf as he said," good think this are solid rubber rims!" he then hit a button making the bumber grow spikes for killing. "yes car is my weapon!" he then flipped a switch making two small guns come out of the sides as he said," I am shooting no gunning when you are drunk off your fucking ass!"

the drunk uncle said, "fuck I am drunk off my ass!" he said buckling up as he added, "… I want nachos!"

the blonde said," I don't even let my daughters eat in this thing what makes you think we're getting drive through nachos!"

the drunk guy said, "Tai we can stop at a bench and eat them! Come on man I'm covered in my own puke! I am pissed off and I am drunk as a skunk! Let me eat nachos!"

Elsewhere.

in menagerie Weiss was panting her bridge was a fourth there and she was panting her grandfather sighed and kicked her into the warm tropical water smiling as ice floated up and she crawled out,' fuck tough love! Fuck it! I want my kitty cat's love!" in a moment her grandpa kicked her back in.

the bridge grow as she climbed up away form her grandpa and panted, "fuck you old man!" she said angry pissed and a little melted as she continued to do the training to over come her melting by making lowering the air around her a reflex!

she need to be strong for Blake so she need to do this even if her grandpa was being a drill sergeant nasty to make it happen she said shaking form being warm.

she continued her bridge making as if she stopped the iceberg would move and she would lose progress.

unknown to them on the island a woman was screaming as she came to a corpse.

little did she know the echo of Adam was watching he had killed and eat the ghost of the man and the woman before him was his neck target he said showing a mouth.

Every ghost the Echo eat made him more like a true Ghost he may not really be Adam Taurus ghost but he will be close enough , soon enough to show the Belladonna revenge for the originals.

Elsewhere in the manor.

Blake looked out the faunus of the island were in panic killings half the island and it's grimm frozen solid they where blaming Blake for bringing it as it all start when she returned.

she turned away form the window, "Sad part is they are right I brought the ice and if Adam's echo is here it's after me!" her parents hugged her telling her not to think that way.

but she heard something making them all jump and there was the Twins weapons out and ilia along with other Faunus.

one of the twins fired a fireball to start a fire, "Sorry but the people have spoken no more Belladonna!"

At that point Weiss's progress speed up as she sensed it.

she didn't notice but her grandfather Nickolas had made a clone and sent the clone to the island.

in a moment the clone appeared summoning a freezing mist to block a tornado as Kail drew a weapon to fire on them as he said, "Nickolas Schnee's clone Allow me to say sorry for my son in law!"

Ghira roared as she slashed at a spider faunus ,"it's ok your daughter more then makes up for it!"

to be continued.


	25. Chapter 25

In the manor the white fang killers were Frozen minus ilia who was shaking in the frozen manor that was once fire.

Facing Nickolas as he walked holding his ice blade over her shoulder the woman said," you schnee's are all alike you hate us!"

the old man said, "Lady I was born poor worked by way like a true dog to get to where I was it was my son in law that hates you! I am making ghosts out of you because you tried to kill my grand daughter's girlfriend! Now happy death day!" he said swinging his blade cutting her head off.

Blake was outside her house with her parents saying, "Well this happened and oh shit!" she said turning as did her parents when a shot was fired there was Adam's Echo.

It tried to use his semblance slash a glyph blocked it there was ice standing just fine not melting as she growled, "OK PAY BACK TIME STAY OUT THIS IS MY FIGHT! VENGENCE FOR MY LIFE AND YANG'S BABY!"

At that last part Kail fainted into her husbands arms at what was implied.

the Adam echo fired off an ecto blast form it's gun like a bullet Weiss blocking with glyphs as she growled, "you killed me!" she said summoning an ice sword to slash it but the Echo blocked it.

Weiss jumped back hovering in air summoning a glyph to summon out what looked like lesser ghost police that walker once used to fight for her!

they charged the Echo quickly using his semblance to destroy them as Weiss said, "GOT YOU!" as she vanished in mist and reappeared behind him and cut him in half down the middle ending the Echo as she said, "oh that felt heavenly!" she said happily.

her grandpa walked out to see the island forming a mob, "I believe it's time to go don't you!" he said summoning what looked like a grimm dragon form a glyph!

Ghira nodded and said," yes the island is a lost all this just proved the rumors to them!" he said carrying his passed out wife with him up the dragon

elsewhere in one of the kingdoms.

Qrow was walking with Taiyang and oscar as qrow said, "Ok Taiyang, new ozpin this is the address he texted us Cocky asshole!" he said kicking the house's door down as he said, "COME ON JAUNE!"

jaune walked out in a moment Qrow swung his scythe but it phased through him making his eyes widened as Jaune went ghost form and said, "Allow me to truly introduce myself! Jaune phantom arc the prince of the dead!"

Taiyang fainted oscar just remained calm as it wasn't crazier then the party in his head right now with all his past lives.

the qrow on the other hand was frozen in a post swing pose as he said, "…. You won't make a ghost out of a man who just shit his fucking pants would you?"

jaune rolled his eyes," no but you most be punished!" he then made an ice boxing glove and punched Qrow right in the face sending him flying like he had turned into a bird. "there all is forgiven!"

Later on in the living room yang was adjusting her hold on yin as Raven shot a glare to Taiyang and oscar.

Qrow had ice on his eye as he said, "ouch!"

Ruby then walked up hovering behind him, "you are lucky that's all he did! He could have killed you form the inside out!

roman in a black suit and tie came in with drinks, "…. I work for jaune's family now I'm a butter!" he aid shifting to his ghost form! "and don't even think about it Qrow!"

the old bird gulped "ok who's dead here!" Jaune oscar roman, Samara and yang raised yin's little hand.

Ren then looked to the kid, "put your hand down by that is technicality and doesn't count! I men do you walk through walls!?"

Oscar put his hand down and Nora nodded and said, "yep Like I'll run the recap! Little boy current ozpin! Jaune roman half ghosts! Samara our little ghost in the fall maiden Ravne and Qrow birds, Ravne spring maiden! Yang baby mama the living ghost prince! Yin dead because yang miscarried thanks to Adam! Roman dating Ruby!

Taiyang got up in rage to throw a punch but it phased through roman as the former thief said, "I take it Ruby takes after her mother in but looks and brains then!" he said walking off.

Nora continued, "and Salem ozpin's Ex making this one fucked divorce story!" Qrow was about to hit oscar but raven stopped im by freezing his hand to a wall, "the child is not the ozpin that failed as a husband and made this happen! He is a boy scared confused fearing being erased by the past!"

the two guys looked confused as yang said," yeah Jaune walked inside her head and removed the block for her emotions!"

Ruby then smiled, "Ok so let's meet with this head master and wait for Blake's group to meet us it'll work perfectly what could go wrong!"

when the dragon arrived the city was rioting and Weiss looked confused as her grandfather left back to the ghost zone.

ruby came up panting, "headmaster traitor working with salem! Emerald tried to steal both maiden powers but just end up holding Yin forcing Raven to open the door! I mean I got yin back then jaune exploded emeralds with a point blank ghost ray! Then yang charged into get the lamb before this guy who hates ozpin!

She then pointed to oscar, "this is ozpin's reincarnation ozpin and all his past lives are in his head!"

the kid used ozpin's cane to disarm and take down a white fang solider, "there is a party in my head and I don't like it!" he said his aura shining multiple shades of Green.

Roman landed in ghost form with neo over his shoulder the woman pounding on his back, "your my sister and I promised mom and dad I would look after you so stop being a baby young lady trying to kill my girlfriend you are in so much trouble! Oh high kitty cats didn't see you there!"

Weiss blinked and said," and I thought my family was dysfunctional!" she said blinking," it's official the only ones with functional families here are not human!"

ruby nodded saying, "yeah that hurts! But we got the magic lamp thing! And shit's fucked! Fucked fucked! Grimm white fang! Rioters! It's a big four way cluster fuck!"

Samara was flying around freezing rioters alive, "glad someone said it as I can't !"

yang was yelling, "STOP CURSING YIN IS IN MY ARMS WOMAN!" she was half ways a cross hiding in an ghost dome a jaune clone made to protect her!"

Jaune was in the air, "We have hit fuck it going for the wail!"

Blake covered her ears and said," Mom dad cover your ears!"

they looked stunned and didn't do it as jaune let lose the wail making them scream in pain.

to be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

Our group with was large was currently heading out of the kingdom talking about what to do.

Ruby was petting Roman's arm he hated having to turn Neo in but it was need to make sure he made it to the end with Red the woman who drove him mad in so many ways. He sighed and said, "how about we go with raven's idea now that her ex decided to head home like a chicken no offense red!"

Jaune was holding the lamp, "Well we do have it!"

Ghira crossed his arms,' I would like the full story as well" he said trying to make a demand but Weiss who had an ice umbrella over her head to keep the sun off her rolled her eyes.

The Schnee then point to oscar," sorry but the past Oscars know the password and they aren't talking! They shut off not trusting the dead! And even if we want to tell everyone about salem we can't we don't have the number of towers!"

yang was adjusting her hold on yin she was using her weapons to hold him because the little bugger was currently invisible and could possible be intangible it was also why she had a kid leash around her hand incase he tried to fly. " had to point it out but Jaune's other sisters said Atlas is working on making amity a satiate with hoves high enough to fill in the gap just for that!"

Samara smiled as she hugged Oscar's arm making him jump a bit," perfect we just need to password and the genie lady will show the world once we make it to atlas!"

Jaune then cracked his fingers and said, "Well guess I'm just going to have to go in!" everyone jumped as he said, "what I am talking about using the walk through was to stand inside of Oscar's head to interact with it! I am literally going to step into his head!"

Oscar held his head," NO NO HELL TO THE NO!" he said cane out glowing with magic, "there is enough guys in me already!... that sounded so wrong and I am sorry!" everyone shivered.

Ren just held him still, "Sorry about this how about Samara do it she is a princess and maiden!"

the little ghost smiled as Nora whispered, "get something you can use to wrap him around your finger little lady!"

Kail was pulling a wagon that had the drunk as a skunk qrow in it," how has his liver not killed him and nora whispered something be worried oscar!"

Samara then ran in only doing what looked like kissing oscar before phasing in to his shock as his eyes glow.

the prince of the dead said, "Darn and I liked him too!" Yin then reappeared and made baby sounds before crying and Yang sniffed and jumped, "Oh baby! No more peas and carrots for you! I mean yuck! Worst part is it's my turn!"

Meanwhile in Oscars head.

Samara was walking around seeing pictures of Ruby witch she ripped off, "No no no not in this life time young man! I'm the mother fucking princess here!"

she then walked up coming to Ozpin as she asked, "Mr can you tell me what the code is!?" the old head master shock his head and he was then knocked away by a ghost ray.

next was the king of Vale and she asked," sir I a prince request information on how to use the lamp!"

the old king petted her head and said," all you most do is speak the name of the lady within!... I forget the name! check with the other mes!"

the little ghost walked off, "well he was the oldest guy here!" next was the wizard form the story in a rocking chair and she asked, "name of the lady in the lamp please sir. I'm a maiden!" She said pointing to the magic coming form her empty eyes as she made balls of wind water fire and earth orbit between her hands.

the old wizard held his cane and said, "well now It starts with a Jay! That's all I remember young lady!"

the lady continued, "this is getting weird!" she comment as she walked father down the kids mind, " being in the head of a cute boy should be more fun! Or at least the pictures should be of me!" she said ripping a picture of Nora down, "Really crazy lady too!"

up next was the inquisitor who held his hands behind his back as he said," I know it starts with end! But you most ask a question when you say her name she won't allow time to restart if you don't! and with a five hundred year charge time you will be out of luck it you waste it! I know there is at least one on it! maybe two!"

she noted pulling out her scroll to make a note of that, "gee that helps a lot mr. thanks!" she then skipped along the mind. She then jumped for Joy at a picture of her, "YES!" but then she growled as she read friend zone below it!

she ripped the friend zone part off roaring at it," HELL NO!"

next was the settler who said," Jin! That is the complete name but I am going to ask you to continue down the line to the Original!"

She nodded slapping the friend zone on a picture of raven as she said," I am seeing a trend of him liking older women!"

She continued along coming to a drunk man passed out who she moved pasted with out a second thought and coming to a hermit as she asked, "you the original!"

the old hermit held up two fingers," Now there was two before me young lady!"

she then came to the pretend god sadly looking at a family photo of him Salem and his daughters, "where did I go wrong!"

the princess walked past coming to a vault door with a stone statue!

she saw the statue come to life holding an axe with it swung! Only for her to make an ice ghost shield freezing the stone axe making it shatter.

she dropped it before moving her hands to throw wind blades slashing the arms off, and she fly up making a massive ice hammer to smash it as she said, "Maiden magic thank you for the upgrade hope Saphron gets the same in the long run!"

She then fired a ghost ray at the lock walking in to see ozpin alone in castle ruins as she said," so your Og oz! gee you are the saddest guy here!"

ozma nodded as he sat on ruins," Salem did what she did for me… if I had not saved her or … even I hadn't gone horse riding in the rain and got sick!"

the lady then said," or if salem went to the god of darkness first instead of light!"

Ozma blinked as he said," yeah that Too but a godly civil war would have still been bad!" he said summoning a picture of Salem in her youth and holding it up, "Strange I know what is going on form the others link to me but you look just like the picture I saw of salem as a young lady!"

Samara put her hands on her hips, "well I am already crazy have magic and am in human! And I removed the friend zone safety thing so I think I am good!"

She then left the mind and looked to oscar and said, "Stop checking out Raven!" he was red as Raven laughed.

Samara said, "know the password but we most ask when she is summoned so we could blow it if I say it!" she had her scroll out, "so I am texting it to you all now to atlas to grandma big sisters and the happy huntress… and wait penny"

to be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

In mantle outside the happy huntress hideout the ghost forms of most of the arc sisters were battling.

Snow was freezing strange ghost animals," he is making animals in to halfas!" she said horried

Light and dark where firing ghost rays at them, "is he trying to make himself a halfa again to walk through the ghost shield we installed!" both looked to each other growling that they said it at the same time!

Light summoned a thunderstorm to strike the animals while dark summoned out ground spikes it's events like this that was getting mantle the title most haunted city on remnant.

Yami rolled her eyes as she fired off hell fire at them burning there souls ending the poor things, "Like that's impossible! Remember grandma and grandpa tried to use that to give Samara a human half but it didn't work because she was starting as a ghost! It totally killed yang when she had to hear this about little yin!"

Meanwhile in side.

Robyn was working on a portal , with Penny her father, and Onryo as she said," I am sorry for this but the ghost shield makes it so my great grandson can't enter another way and the lock we put in to stop vlad form making a ghost portal to get in only makes this all the harder I am shocked Jack was able to allow Penny in!"

Pietro was working on this, "I am just stunned my work on Penny allowed her to become a ghost I truly made life if it can die!" he said proud of himself while working on it.

Onryo was using her powers to turn it on to Allow Samara Yang Jaune who was holding yin, roman Ren Nora who was holding oscar, raven carrying her drunk twin, Team rwby and the belladonas In. " and it's done!" She said waving her hands to make the portal brake " Sorry this took so long can't be to safe with Vlad running around outside! The weather control slash ghost shield I am shocked atlas never noticed we messed with it!"

yin in a moment reached for onryo and the ghost lady went human form to pick him up, "come to aunty Onryo!" Yin giggled happily hugging his aunt.

robyn held her hands out, "And what about great grandma!" the baby looked the other way and she fell over crying.

Fionna petted her bosses back, "it's the hair dye he doesn't recognize you boss lady!"

May joined as she said," yeah"

Jonna then said, "you girls now it's not dye at this point she's gone completely grey!" in a moment robyn's shield bashed her face in as she said," Don't remind me of aging! I have a husband who became a ghost for that thank you!"

Raven smiled dropping her twin on the floor, "oh I like you! now do you have a drunk tank I can drop my twin off in! he needs to sweat it out!"

May grabbed him and said," I know it by hard I was there a lot when I was a little boy!" she said taking him off.

Penny was hugging Rwby as she said, "it's horrible Rwby Weiss dad is on council we have two spotted Salem henchmen! My dad has been fired as he couldn't get me two point zero running because I'm a ghost! And iron wood has gone full on dictator with emergency powers trying to get the winter maiden to open the vault to raise atlas above grimm level leaving mantle to die along with remnant but he cant as the last person she thought of was Saphron so we have tow arc sister Maidens!"

while Fiona was handing out winter coats to the group Samara was quick to ask, "yeah where is she!?"

robyn got up and said, "probably being chased by winter Schnee!"

Weiss growled as she said," Oh that ain't going to do! It's night time I can warp to anyone under moon light! I'll be back shortly!" she then vanished.

she then came to Ace opts searching in the snow for Saphron as far as they knew she was just a woman. Weiss then said," really Winter really?"

they jumped and winter who was acting leader screamed in horror at her sister's ghostly form walking off as Weiss said," your in the most haunted kingdom is a ghost really that shocking big sister!"

Vine was holding out a cross as Weiss said," I am a ghost not a fucking vampire dude! Wrong walking dead thing! With by the way is raciest!"

elm was shaking as she held her hammer and tried to hit her only for it to phase through as Weiss said," And you are hunting a ghost!"

they seemed shocked and Weiss laughed, "you idiots the royal ghost have the power to take on living form and back again as the daughter of the ghost king Saphron is one of them! she may look human but she's a ghost! You're weapon and semblance will do nothing your hunt is pointless!"

Harriet ran to try and hit her as she felt mocked but her hand passed her making her fist freeze in ice making her drop form the cold.

Marrow snapped his fingers, "Stay!"

Weiss then vanished and appeared behind him, "I can teleport under the light of the moon! That's not going to work I can just warp out of direction! You guys are sad!"

the area began to ice over as some one walked up it was a woman in a white kimono low cut no shoulders showing blue skin and white hair hiding eyes as she said, "Agreed niece!"

the woman smirked as she held her hand showing the glyphs as she said, "A good number of ghost are born ghosts Like mom and dad disappointed in my sister willow had me! wendy Schnee nice to finally meet you my nieces!" her glyphs where proof enough mostly as she used them to summon a grimm head.

Winter was backing away as she tried to move but found her foot frozen she was shaking trying to summons glyph or use her fire dust but it didn't work.

Weiss sighed, "it's too cold for your aura to work and your weapons are frozen Winter you're going to die in the cold now!"

Wendy put a hand on Winter's face making ice form on it, "Not that I mean too I am just to cold for the living to handle! But we are family so I'll tell you what!" she said backing up, "I have Saphron's number I'll call her and if you live it's because the maiden you hunt showed you mercy!"

the next morning Winter woke up in a hospital bed she was clearly being treated for hyperthermia she was cold memory fresh knowing her ghostly aunt was correct in what she said the maiden had showed mercy.

ironwood walked in and winter said," the only reason we live is the maiden showed mercy!" she said blacking back out.

Meanwhile in the hide out.

Weiss was walking with Blake, "I think me and wendy putt the fear of the cold in them!"

Blake had a hand on her hip, "your aunt scares me! you know that?"

Weiss rolled her eyes," why you have no fear kissed by an ice maiden you can't be effect by there cold!" she said putting her hand on blake's face and nothing.

but Weiss quickly grabbed a cup making the water inside start to freeze, "See I kissed you no ice maiden can freeze you… with sucks as I am going to have to kiss everyone to work with my aunt!... it's not cheating it's doing the job that sucks!"

Blake nodded and said," if it's above the neck it's not cheating honey!"

to be continued.


	28. Chapter 28

In the happy huntress base Atlas troops were outside Jaune walked out hands up as he said," hold it Jaune Phantom arc your data base may know me as Jaune fenton arc!" he said taking on his ghost form holding his sword in sword sword mode.

he point with the weapon, "Listen up tin men!" he told to the robots, "relay this message to Ironwood the dead are sick of his shit!" the machines went to advance and he sighed as he waved the blade freezing them all before he fired off one Ecto ray shattering them all like glass.

yang walked out holding yin thanks to her weapons again, " yeah they aren't connect to anything!"

Ruby was quick to come out and say, "so what now fearless leader you're the warrior prince! Lead us in this war!"

Jaune sighed as he said, "that's it there isn't much we can do we fight back against Atlas the ghost shield would need to be dropped letting Vlad in!"

Yang then sighed as she said," And what's to stop him form heading up to Atlas!?"

Nora then walked up saying, "she who he stalks isn't up there!...I just though!" Everyone blinked as she said," how to trick the fruit loop into doing our dirty work!"

Ren then blinked as he walked up and stated, "We have to do it she won't have another one! No offense Nora!"

the orange haired lady said, "None taken Renny! So leader this is it you and your grandma step out of shield head to Atlas she call Vlad's name he come running you fight ghost to ghost! Ghost fight destroy Atlas. Mantle takes over as the kingdom again! As Robyn is the go to leader your grandma becomes queen! Vlad's gone! We can work on amity! Get message out!"

Jaune held his chin as he said, "….. dam it Nora… that's genius!" he said clapping as he walked in ,"Grandma we have game plan it involves killing and playing the fruit loop like a remote control fighter drone!"

Elsewhere.

Mercury walked in to a door and jumped in fear to see Tyrian at a little girls table having tea with four ghostly little girls, "mercury that's rude it is our goddess queen's daughters ghost here! They simply wish to play! And how can I refuse creations of our lordess!" he said taking it.

Emerald walked in eyes glowing showing she had the summer maidens powers as her eyes widened, "well this is fucked!"

Salem then came in ," My babies!" the girls then turned invisible but as the tea pot was still pouring the faunus' cup they were still there.

the killer then said, "they appear to still be mad about them getting killed by mistake my goddess!" he then took a sip.

Salem growled, "your dad is the one who want to take you!" here hands was out, "he started the fight!?"

no answer came but the killer said, "yet they haunt your castle not there father my queen! Even if they are being passive aggressive about it!"

the rest of the fraction was coming up as Salem sighed," good point doesn't matter we'll be together again soon!" she said walking off leaving everyone confused as she was immortal.

the killer then said," you idiots her goals are to destroy Remnant by making it a such a mess the gods kill her and everything on it so she may be in the after life with her daughters and anyone who couldn't see it is an idiot!"

one of the girl's voice said," and that shows he is the most sane person here!"

another little girl voice that came form a teady bear, "with is scary!"

a third little girls voice form the tea pot said, "yeah if the doctor is more crazy then the killer!"

a fourth one came form a being drunk by seemingly no one tea cup, "yep!"

the killer smiled and said," aaaweeee no one has called me sane before!"

the other's jaw dropped as they know some new things. One castle haunted. Two killer shockingly good with kids. Three they will all die when this is over!

Mercury shrugged as he said," … Well we all saw ghost we know there is an after life! Also That tea spiked!"

the killer blinked," no they are children and besides that' it's noon! " he said taking a sip, "Now if you pardon me I've been drinking tea for an hour I really have to go to the can!" he said getting up.

he then looked to watts and said," do watch the queen's dearly departed daughters for me while I go to the bath room! She'll be pissed if she can't find them!" he said leaving.

hazel held his head,"…. I think we all fucked up!"

Meanwhile in atlas.

Robyn was in the streets adjusting her make up in her shield bow, "Oh Vladdy I'm here!" she said turning green as she looked sick saying it. "it's for the greater good!"

she said running into an atlas police station with was quick to cuff here making the wall brake down by pink ecto blasts as Vlad came in roaring, "SHE IS MINE!"

Robyn smiled as she hit her wrist making four green spikes come out freeing her hand by braking one end of the cuffs, " not even as a legal Widow am I your's Vlad!"

She then ran screaming as Vlad chased throwing energy beams and damaging everything in her way as Atlas tried to fight it, but it was pointless they didn't have antighost weapons and she just kept running as removed her coat to reveal a fentom works ecto-suit now formfitting ad it covered her hands and gave her a helmet as it fused with her bow making it glow Green.

using it she ran Faster the normal and fired off arrows that exploded into Ecto Fire around her, "Come on now just a bit farther till the meeting point! Thanks for being so predictable Vlad!"

She then jumped over a car and turned to fire it making it explode Vlad's way to blind him for a moment! As she pulled out and dropped some kind of green smoke bomb and headed down a manhole were Light grabbed her grandma and pulled her through the walls out of Atlas flying her down.

once landing she looked up happily removing the helmet as the snow fell, "you can see the fire! By morning Atlas will be no more Mantle will be the kingdom again! The relic will be ours like the lamp and amity will be built sorry ironwood you lose!"

Light smiled as she took on her human form, "yeah because no man can beat death it comes for us all! "

Robyn put her hands on her hips as she adjusted her back, "also Not as young as I use to be! Should have added the heating system for my back! With is cramping!"

She groaned in pain as she said, "oh Fuck Light honey carry grandma back to base the armor just locked up form the cold!"

the halfa turned back ghost to pick up her stuck grandma and said," come on let's get you to a can opener!"

to be continued.


	29. Chapter 29

In Atlas The city in the sky was on fire, with ghostly green flames.

That is when Jaune appeared before vlad," well crazy I think my dad over talked you through the eyes of a kid creeped out by his mom's stalker!"

At with point Vlad roared as he fired off an ecto blast only for Jaune to block with a wall of ice and one clone to pop out covering his sword in massive ecto energy blade for a swing.

Vlad growled using his pink energy shield to Hold it back! As he made what looked like a hundred clones more shadow like in appearance tp charge out.

another Jaune appeared firing ecto blasts rapidly form his hands in the air with his ghostly tail, "really one hit kills they are!"

below another Jaune using his weapon in sword and shield mdoe as a focus for Ice wall making and firing ice spikes said," yeah but hundreds of them! he's plan is to smash us under numbers alone!"

A four jaune stepped out form the wall and opened his mouth to use the ghostly wail to blow the Army of clones away with a scream. Shattering the in ruin city's glass.

in command Ironwood was holding his head as all the monitors shattered, he had this city was going to save man kind with the city in the sky! But couldn't all because of the dead wanting to drag them all Down! Now this scream braking his ears.

it was at that point through a monitor Samara came out and looked at him in pain laughing as she said," metal! Your power is just being a jerk! There is no place for men like you in the ghost zone! My dad it's king you'll go to the end world and stop to be!"

She laughed the general grabbing his gun and firing only for it to phase through the girl's empty eye sockets then glow as she held out her hands knocking him back with twin twisters, "you're an idiot! Trying to shoot a ghost! That's a stupid thing to do!"

Meanwhile not to far away Salem was watching this on her crystal ball at her table was the Ghostly copy of Adam retored enough to look like the faunas' skeleton walking around," well Adam I highly doubt you can match what I am seeing between this too!"

she said turning her focus form the general to the one she was looking at curiously Jaune arc the prince of the dead!

in his battle with Vlad his three remaining ones of him had handled the army and she was watching one use there weapon to clash with Vlad's energy blade!

the blade of pink ghost energy clashed with ecto charged steel,

only for the former half ghost to summon a shield to block another sword swing charged with ice! Making an Ice wall form around Vlad as the clone said, "Look at that using fire to make the trap hollow!"

the third Jaune then popped out and used the scream again making the city shake as it started to lower as the copy went down.

Jaune struggled, "shit! I think I broke the hover device!" as it was about to fall out it stopped below was Danny phantom holding it up with one hand below his legs still standing.

The halfa's two copied called out, "GEEE THANKS DAD!"

Vlad roared in rage at the sight of him, "BOY!" He Charged only to be slashed by two massive ecto charged blades slashing his chest!

at with point one Jaune grabbed him and said, "NOW!" that is when the other Jaune opened his sword sword to shield mode and a ghost capture field came out of the symbol sucking in his copy and Vlad!

in a moment they where in and it glow green as the ecto energy was being transferred to Jaune as he smiled," Thank you build in fenton thermos!" he called out as Danny gentle lowered the city back into it's crater!

Robyn was watching smiling as she petted Danny's head," good boy! I know your to hold for that but you're my son! Hard not to think of you as that cute little think that use to be scared of the dark!"

Yang was holding Yin as she walked up saying," yeah I can not picture any ghost being scared of the dark sense they got the power ot turn out the lights with reminds me!" she said putting on her shades," I am Set hit!"

In a moment the light vanished for everyone and they all jumped as yang said, "don't worry my sunglasses let me see in void and Jaune and Danny can see in it! they are going to go rope up the last of Atlas's officals!"

Yin was crying as yang rocked him, "spoke to soon looks like my little ghost is scared of the dark! It's ok Mommy's here even if you can't see her! Come on now!" she was kissing his head to try and calm him down.

May then spoke up, "Can't see my hand in front of me and ghost baby is crying… it's like a horror movie!"

before long the light came back and the government of Atlas was lined out in the cold tied up in ecto energy binding Weiss smiled and laughed pointing at her dad and said," this is the happiest day of my after life! Not even my wedding day can top this!"

Blake crossed her arms and said,"… then I will need to up my game!" Weiss jumped ad ruby pointed to Yin, "really in front of the baby!"

Robyn in her normal outfit now smirked as she put the papers before the king as his hands was free," do so sigh over that crown now! And abolish the council powers now sir! The dead work for me right now!" she said hands on her hips, "didn't want to call in my son the ghost King but you assholes left me no chose!"

Danny walked away turning invisible as the other phantom mister showed up in ghost form Yami saying," Gee dad sure went off in a hurry, but then again we are all out of the house so it's just him and mom and EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW" she said holding her head," I scared myself!" she said whimpering.

Jaune put his weapon up as he returned to living form and said, "And it's sighed! The kingdom of Atlas is dead and gone the kingdom of mantle now raises again! First thing everyone let's get the city's hover system so it's weather system can work again! Then get repairing mantle then the amity!"

Robyn smiled as she said," yes those are my orders as queen!" she said putting her crown on, "but first things first! Yang do you take my grandson to have and the hold for ever!"

Yang blinked and said," yes!"

the great grandmother then looked to Jaune as he said," hell yeah!" at with point Robyn born Maddie said, "then my first act as queen is to declare my grandson and yang husband and wife you may kiss the birde!"

In a moment Yang used one hand to pull Jaune in to a deep kiss that made yin make grossed out sounds.

Weiss then looked to blake, "they got married!"

The cat girl had her hands up," they have a baby!"

the Schnee ghost said," and what if I want one of thos too!"

the cat girl jumped shoulders anchored back curled at the statement!"

Kail then whispered to Blake, "honey don't blow it I have slipped your grandmothers ring into you're pocket!"

the cat girl jumped again!

to be continued.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day in the restored city kingdom of mantle, the former City of atlas was hovering just for the weather machine restored thanked to the Phantom sister.

In the halls of the restored atlas Academy with was still made Robyn was happily looking at team rwby and Jnpr smiling at official huntsmen license, " it's the least I can do! Now as me and my happy huntress has a lot to Do! I'll just tell you all the game plan in it's simplest Jaune much like my son is powerful enough to not be effect by Ghost vortex slash throw others into the unworld. We are going to through Salem in and hope her echo isn't immortal."

Weiss rolled her eyes as she said, "And form what her ghost daughters say Emerald has the summer maiden powers We have fall spring and winter! So I see no danger form her!"

Ruby smiled as she Adjsuted her hold on yin, " it is simple and it's not like Salem can stop it! she may not be able to die but, jaune is prince of the dead! At worst Jaune would need to summon the Furries!"

In the ghost zone summer sneezed while walking into the training field to see the other Furries sneezing.

Pyrrha sent the furry she was training with flying by moving her armor and she said," Sorry! I know this was no semblance! Just generic ablities but I slipped out!"

Summer then turned summoned a whip of ghost fire and used it to spank Pyrrha on the butt making her jump as she said, "and for that you have to scrub the castle! A slip of powers means a lose! WE DON'T STAND FOR THAT! So go grab a tooth brush and start cleaning the castles stone walls with it!"

the former red head rubbed her ass later was using a tooth brush bigger then her to do it, "she didn't say what size!"

Summer smiled as she watched, "now that's the thinking I like to see as head furry!" she said proudly.

Elsewhere in the loving world.

yang was smiling as she sat a table yin in a high chair and she was playing peek a boo making the little ghost laugh his little but off!

Ruby was watching, "so cute I want one!" in a moment roman jumped at the statement before saying, "….. I am already mostly dead what can an angry uncle or dad Do to me now!?

that is when Blake ran in screaming bloody murder making Yin cry and yang's semblance flared as She got up.

the cat girl then held out a note making yang calm down, " is that a creepy stalker leader written out of Blood!?"

Kail walked in nervous hands together, "yes it is and that's not the worst part it's Addressed to Weiss sighed form Adam"

the father of the family said," we just spoke with Jaune he says it's unheard of for an Echo to evolve to be a placebo ghosts but long though possible! We are worried this letter with is a challenge is Adam's Echo evolved to be close enough to Adam's Real ghost! Having challenged Weiss to a rematch!"

yang read it and said," and the meeting place was removed…. That bonker's ice maiden we are suppose to be getting ready to mine Gravity dust to launch amity and release our message to get ready for the final battle!" she had her arms crossed," or my name isn't Yang fenton slash phantom arc" She then turned red holding her face.

the new wife said, "Sorry Still not use to saying that!"

far off in the snow covered mountains.

Weiss came to an old empty dust mine as she said," so this is where he got that brand!"

the echo now looking like a true ghost walked up holding a rusty looking long Katana giving off a ghostly red glow as he said," yes it was! But now it's were it will be avenged Schnee!"

Weiss summoned an ice saber and swung it around," bring it on At least I am real!" the two charged at eachother!

the placebo ghost of taurus covering his blade in ghostly red fire to melt the saber of ice! With made Weiss jump back and summon glyphs one in front of the other to summon Grimm then power them up making them charge!

the fake ghost slashed the sword with the power of Adam's Semblance slashing them all apart s ending off a shock wave!

ice took to the air hovering in the air above it as she looked down holding her left hand out to sent off a ghost ray .

the Echo ran avoiding it before taking up to the air charging to slash at her with his fire covered Blade.

Weiss summoned a ghost shield of blue with had ice before it and a glyph behind it! this barrier held back Adam's sword! While the ice did melt he said," you can't beat fire with ice woman!"

Ice then took a quick dive hitting the snow bank behind the mind! She hid under it, the false Adam landed and walked along before multiple Weiss appeared all holding ice swords as he comment, "ice clones really?"

one clone charged only to be cut in half at the waste, the next one cut in half down the middle! He then jumped slashing off one's head, before turning to slash one in two at the shoulders. He laughed isnanely while doing this Till he went to slash the other and his eyes widened as his blade slashed with the ice sword, it didn't melt as the fire was gone!

he jumped turning the fire on again, "so you can put out my flames I can put them back out and look how many it took to do that! I can just use my slash again!" he declared slashing the Weiss apart.

before long the Real Weiss glow out smirking behind her back was a large snoke flake spinning as she smirked holing out a hand! In a moment the snow Flake grow strings of ice grabbing the snow and picking it up.

giving it the shape and form of her knight but at the size of a ten story building as it became ice! Weiss smirked," I am combining my Schnee powers with my ice maiden powers right now!" the knight glow being turbo charged as it went to slash!

Adam smirked as he fired off his slash only to drop his jaw, his attack did cut it in half down the middle but it repaired by braking apart back into snow to reform and become ice again as it went to slash.

the bag of bones jumped back avoiding it, as he tried to block with his sword only for it to shatter as Weiss said," it's too cold for that to work! I need cover so I made snow dolls to buy me time!"

she sounded proud as she said," and I am not alone!"

in a moment the born a ghost Schnee aunt grabbed Adam form behind and kissed his neck freezing him solid in ice. He looked like a statue of ice.

she put a hand on her hips as she said," he'll make a fine addiction to my ice garden in my ice castle care to join me Weiss darling? I have ice tea!"

the younger Schnee said, "no aunty! I want to go to my girlfriend! Maybe take a bath with her!" She said turning pink at the thought with a giggle!

the other Schnee rolled her eyes," I would say this generation but my sister proves we have been going down hill in the way of a warrior and class for awhile! You shouldn't be thinking like that before marriage!"

to be continued.


	31. Chapter 31

Most of remnant was in panic even Mantle!

Robyn sighed looking at the Grimm whale coming out the window, "maybe telling them all was a bad idea I mean it's not like they have the edge of growing up in a fenton house hold!"

Blake came in and said, "Yang took yin back to her father in law's castle to keep themsafe our maidens are ready to face Salem's one!"

the now great grandmother turned hands behind her back as she walked, "and our huntsmen are ready to handle grimm and her fraction! While my son handles facing Salem! Thank you ozpin Salem daughters' ghost for being our spies!"

meanwhile Jaune was walking around unseen through the walls of the Grimm whale looking for the throne.

he then came to it and Salem and turned visible holding his sword in hand as he said, "Ok Lady you probably know the drill"

the grimm queen got up waving her hands making glyphs appear to summon Grimm, " yes and I've been watching you Jaune!" she said proudly as she watched Jaune swing his sword to fire off a shock wave to slay her grimm wave.

he waved his other hand to summon a freezing wave, only for Salem to summon a dome of fire around her before making it explode to brake it as she stepped off. She fired off a beam of magic making him raise his ghost shield. " I have counters for all you can throw at me!"

Jaune made the light vanish as Salem laughed as she said, "I know how to echo locate with magic and don't even try that cloning trick!" she said summoning a grimm arm to grab at three Jaunes who were held in place by magic!

her eyes widened as the clones glow bright before exploding in the dark making her cover herself for impact, "ok that's new!" that is when she felt a mist form behind her as she felt a push!

next thing she knew she was floating in the ghost zone.

Jaune was hovering his leg in ghostly tail mode as he clapped," yeah probably is portals don't appear on Radar So you didn't see it coming and I just need to pull a new trick out my ass to catch you off guard.

Salem was floating till she regained her focus by using grimm arms top ull her to a rock as she said," So this is the after life…. It's shit!"

Meanwhile in the battle.

Salem's fraction was screaming as the grimm turned on them! with out salem in the land of the living to command them!

Raven smiled as she slashed off emeralds head while she wasn't focused on them, "and good by Emerald you sucked as a maiden no practice against three not a good idea!"

She then looked at the carnage, "so he did it! my son in law as taken Salem form Remnant!" a serial killer could be heard screaming in horror at the statement!

Ruby smiled as she slashed a Grimm and happily said," Ok phase one is done! Now phase two come on Jaune you can do it!"

back in the Ghost zone.

Salem was holding up Glyphs as barriers as the furries all charged at her. She had tried to summon grimm but she couldn't the ghost zone was the land of souls the grimm had none they simple couldn't be here!

she was sent flying as she grow grimm like wings she still had a soul and could use grim powers but she was now out numbered by an army of angry bitches raining down around her!

Pyrrha fired off a ghost beam form her spear as he declared, "I DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Summer smiled above looking down, "look around oyu Salem most of my furies are silver eyed warriors you had slain, this is Karama we could spent for ever attacking you but Sadly that's not going to be the case can't let you move free here! The new born princess is at risk that way!"

another fury with silver eyed swung a flail at the queen who caught it, "you are going to the unworld to be ended! You will forever float in a black void with no form powers or senses!" she sounded so happy at the statement!

Salem then rolled her eyes, "As if I would let you heard me to suck a place!" she then screamed as she felt a hand on her back and looked to Jaune as he said, "unworld banish!"

the Grimm queen screamed as the Furry's left and she saw what looked like her shadow turn into a pure black vaguely humanoid three dimensional form with a ghostly tail flying off. It was her echo.

moments later she started vanishing it was over she had lost!

Moments later the battle in the living world came to an end as Danny appeared and let out his wail on the battle field. The Grimm sent flying along with others who didn't get the get cover signal.

Ruby smiled as she said, "WE DID IT!" she grabbed roman and jumped for joy.

roman than sighed, "geee I guess we did!"

Robyn walked out planting the old Mantle flag as she declared, "AND VICTORY NO MORE SALEM! Now just one last thing to do!"

She then pulled out the lamp and happily pulled out a remote and hit it opening a portal to throw it into the ghost zone to forever drifted away form the other relics no reunion, no return of the gods!

it was fully over!

the queen smiled as she said," Now for making plans for my great grandson's birthday!"

Penny then flow over and said," yeah but me and hims death days are the same day I kind of already planned a party for it!" the queen shot a glare.

the former machine backed away, "I can push it back a day it's early enough to do that!"

years later.

In the ghost zone yin now looking like his father at his Teenage age even dressed like him but with out the armor, and his lack of eyes.

he sighing a sadly Jaune walked over now with his father's cape and crown, "what's wrong son?"

Yin sighed, "I am bored dad and lonely!" he said kicking a stone in the back yard.

Jaune rolled his eyes, "you have shapeshifting to look like a human son use it and go to the human world have fun make some friends, find a lady to be your queen it's what I fucking did! So go do it!"

Yin blinked before he took off waving saying, "thanks dad!"

the end


End file.
